My boyfriend is from space starring Radditz
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: This my oringinal story starring Radditz from Dragonball Z. I don't own DBZ so don't sue. Read & review
1. Aliens land in my backyard

Hello again, I 'm writing a new story today. This one is going to be mostly in first person and I'm doing this from my own point of veiw. Though the additudes may be different in one way or another, most of these are actual people that I know, besides Radditz. The reason I decided to write something like this is because Radditz, though evil in the series, could have been a good guy if given the chance. Look at Vegeta, for example. He was once a bad guy too, and he still helps out the good guys every once in awhile, so why can't Radditz? Anyway, here is chapter 1.  
  
::Don't own Radditz, the charaters that are really people I don't own either::  
  
Life as I know it has gone straight to hell. I'm not popular, to say the least. I have long dark hair and dark eyes that almost seem black. My skin is a light tan and I have a pretty strong build, for a girl. That's probably one of the reasons I don't get much attention from the high school I go to. I'm beautiful, too beautiful. The most beautiful are usually considered cheerleaders. I'm not. I always hated being a cheerleader. It's like a blow to your pride to just do nothing but dance around and make a fool of yourself in front of the football players. The football players arn't much better cheering them on. They're just idiots & complete jerks in my eyes. That is probably why I haven't gotten asked out at all. But that's alright, I've never wanted to anyway. Dates and me just don't mix. Besides, I have too much work for myself to even think about it. I help out my grandparents' farm whenever my father can't take care of me. Not that I can't take care of myself. I probably can if it were nessecary. But enough of that.  
  
I never had any friends, except my dog, Demon. To me, he's the greatest dog in the world. I called him Demon was because when he was a puppy, he terrified the other pups. I knew he was going to be my dog. I also have my own horse, Spirit. He is a beautiful black stallion, with a flowing black mane and tail. Before I owned him, his previous owner had abused him from a small colt. Luckily, my grandpa found out about it and put a stop to it by having the guy arrested by the sheriff. They didn't know what to do about the little guy, so I said I wanted him. I honestly did, so they let me keep him. We've been best friends since. Now, he's a strong stallion that can run like the wind. I never put a saddle on him, because it makes me feel further from him than I actually am. Sometimes Demon runs with us. These two are my only friends. That is until one day.  
  
  
  
I was riding Spirit one day, with Demon running next to us. It was getting sort of late, so I started to turn Spirit and Demon that it was almost time to go home. But something in the sky caught my eye. It almost looked like a falling star. I secretly made a wish. I wished that it would give me a true friend. Spirit & Demon are good friends, but there are some things that even they couldn't do. Then, it seemed to be getting closer to the earth. Way too close. It then crash-landed a few miles away from us. It startled Spirit and I calmed him down. What was that? I tugged on Spirit's mane to go in the direction of the crash. Obiediantly, he did as told. Demon followed, like the dog he was. We rode until we saw the crash site. Demon went down into the hole. Or should I say crater. I led Spirit to a nearby tree and told him to stay there. I went into the crater along with Demon and what we saw was no ordinary falling star. It looked more like a sphere- shaped space pod. I suddenly felt sad. I had made a wish on an alien spacecraft. Now I will never get a true friend. Just as I thought that, the spacepod opened up. Demon & I stepped back a few paces, scared at what my be inside.  
  
'Maybe it's a slimy, green space alien that has come to take over the planet.'  
  
But I was surprised not to see a slimy, green alien. Infact, he almost looked human. He, from what I could tell, was about 7 foot tall and muscular. He had a dark skin tone and had long shaggy black hair. I when I say long, I mean long. It was about to his ankles. His eyes were dark, almost a deep onyx black and had low eyebrows. He also had a tail. Yes, a tail; it kind of reminded me of a monkey's tail. He looked strong,but was covered in blood. Then he collasped onto the ground, unconcious. I knew I had to help him. I whistled for Spirit to come down here. He came and I lifted the guy onto his back. He started groaning and I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Don't worry, your in the best of hands now."  
  
He slipped back into unconciousness. I guided Spirit out of the crater and called Demon to follow. When we were walking, the stranger's tail dropped out of it's position around his waist and somehow wrapped around my wrist. To be honest, I was a little startled by this gesture, but it felt kind of nice. I started to pet the tail alittle. I looked over at him and he somehow, someway, smiled.  
  
'I guess he likes that,' I thought.  
  
When we got bak to the house, he became concious again. I lifted him off of Spirit and led him inside. Demon followed us into the house, still alittle unsure about the new arrival. I gently laid him on the couch. He groaned a little but managed to sit up right. I got some rags and a bowl of warm water. I set it down beside me and grabbed a rag. To my utter surprise, he spoke. In english as well.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked softly.  
  
"I'm cleaning your wounds, that's what I'm doing," I answered, while cleaning the blood from his face.  
  
His eyes probably the darkest I've ever seen, other than my own.  
  
"You have very pretty eyes," I commented.  
  
"So do you," he complimented.  
  
I blushed lightly at the compliment. "Too bad others don't think that," I said to myself, but not quiet enough.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
I felt sad; I should have just kept my big mouth shut. I looked away from him. I did want to tell him that I'm ridiculed for my beauty. He held out one of his hands and used it to pull my face to face him. I stared straight into his eyes. I single tear escaped my eye. He used his free hand to wipe it away.  
  
"I'm ridiculed," I said, barely above a whisper and nearly broke down into tears.  
  
The stranger felt sorry for me.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't it upset you. If you don't my saying, you are very beautiful. Inside and out. Anyone who doesn't see that must be very blind or very stupid."  
  
"Or both," I said, smiling a little.  
  
The stranger smiled a little as well.  
  
"Pardon my asking, but I believe you haven't told me your name," he commented shyly.  
  
I blushed a little again. How could I've been so rude and stupid!?  
  
"Sorry, I completly forgot, my name is Kiara," I said, still a little embarrased.  
  
He smiled again.  
  
"I am Radditz, it is really nice to finally know your name, Kiara."  
  
The blood cleanup had finally finished and I was alittle tired. It was really late and I could barely stand. I almost fell asleep on the floor, but Radditz had other ideas. He gingerly lifted me off the floor, as to not disturb me.  
  
"Where is your sleeping quarters?" he asked softly.  
  
"Upstairs to the left," I said sleepily.  
  
He carried me to my room and pulled back the covers of my bed.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked dreamily.  
  
He answered softly, "You helped me, now I'm just returning the favor."  
  
"Oh," I said softly, drifting off to sleep.  
  
But before I drifted I heard Radditz say, "Sleep well, my aibou," and he kissed me on the forehead.  
  
I fell asleep and it was a beautiful sleep indeed.  
  
  
  
Radditz being sweet, cool huh? If you were wondering, 'aibou' means 'light,' I watch Yu-gi-oh! alot but in this case, I'm making it sayian for 'angel.' Either way, it's sounds cool in meaning. Anyway, next adventure is when we learn how much a sayian can eat and a little bad news. I only wish I had a horse and dog like Kiara. Those are some of the made up charaters. Anyway, til next chapter. 


	2. Bad news chica

Hi, here is chapter 2. High school is evil, and it's much worse nowadays because we have to ready ourselves for finals. But I'm in a good mood today, because I got my own Vegeta action figure and the episode when he comes back. Vegeta rules.  
  
::Disclaimers: Come on, do people actually read these? You know the drill anyway::  
  
I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I wish it would let me sleep longer. But no, I have to get up. I changed from what I was wearing yesterday into clean clothes. It was my favorite t-shirt today. It said on it 'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. Hate me because your boyfriend thinks so.' I went downstairs to find my 'guest' sleeping on the couch. He seemed so peaceful. I went out side to do the morning chores. It didn't take as long as it usually does. Maybe it's just that I'm in a good mood. I went back inside to realize I was hungry myself. I hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday morning. I went back inside to find Radditz awake. He read my shirt and smirked at what it said.  
  
"Nice shirt," he commented.  
  
I blushed a little. He smirked even more.  
  
"Well, you should be the one to talk," I retorted, pointing at his tattered attire.  
  
It was his turn to blush now. I giggled to myself. He was really cute when he really wanted to be. I guess he was hungry too, because his stomach just growled. And when I said growled, I meant it really growled. He put his hand on his stomach and blushed bright red. I tried my hardest not to laugh, but I couldn't help myself. I soon got control of my laughter and apologized.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to laugh."  
  
"Don't even think that. This happens all the time," he said, whilst getting up.  
  
"If you want something to eat, I can go into the kitchen and fix you something, if you want."  
  
Next thing I knew, he was right behind me, like a lost puppy dog trying to follow me home. I turned towards the kitchen, trying not to laugh at him again. When we got to the kitchen I was about to discover somethings.  
  
  
  
I'm going to say this once and I'm not going to say it again. When I said I was going to fix something to eat, I had better make a lot of it. Not only did he eat, he INHALED the food. It took almost all my self control to keep from barfing. At least he left some for me. Hey, I'm hungry too, though not as much as him. When I finished, I went outside to get some fresh air. It was a beautiful out today so I got a frisbee and called Demon. He came running. He had been wanting to play all day. I threw the frisbee pretty high into the air. Demon ran after it and jumped after it. He caught it whilst in the air. I whistled for him to bring it back. I congradulated him for catching it. I guess he got a little over excited and jumped on top of me and starting licking my face. I started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh, you silly dog," I said to him.  
  
He didn't seem to care and just kept on licking. I then had this sixth sence that someone was watching us. I looked around and saw Radditz. He had been watching us the entire time. I got off the ground to face him. He seemed to be amused.  
  
"You two seem to be having fun," he said, smirking.  
  
I wiped the dog slobber off my face, blushing while doing so and laughing nervously. Suddenly, I heard a car pull up. It looked like a very expensive. And it was pink. Who in their right state of mind would want a pink car? Seriously. Then a woman got out of the car. She was blonde and was wearing a brown trench coat and expensive boots. Then my grandparents came out of the house. They had met Radditz last night and helped me take care of him.  
  
"What do you want here Agnes?" my abuelto said with obvious distaste.  
  
My abuelto is my grandfather. I just like calling him that. My abuelta(grandmother) looked about as discusted as Abuelto. Radditz seemed to sence something bad was going to happen, so he stepped closer to me. She got out some sort of document.  
  
"This document says I have legal custody of Kira, so go on a head and hand her over," she said snobbily.  
  
"First off, her name is Kiara. Second what kind of tresspassing is this? James said we can take care of her whenever he couldn't," Abuelto said.  
  
James was my father.  
  
"Yes, my dear brother. Well, you see he was in a tragic car accident a few days ago."  
  
I stop listening then. My father was dead. No, it can't be true, it just can't. I was on the verge of tears and stinking into the ground. Abuelta came to me and put her comforting arms around me. I cried then.  
  
"Hush, hush now Chica," my abeulta said, trying to calm me.  
  
But I wasn't ready to stop crying. I had just found out I had lost my father and my mother was already gone. I let go of Abuelta and took off towards the stables and got Spirit. I climbed onto his back and told him to run. I needed to clear my head and to get away from that woman. Little did I know that Radditz & Demon were following close behind us.  
  
  
  
We stopped after a long time of running and I sought refuge under a shady tree. This tree was special to me. I cry my heart to it whenever I come here. I sometimes thinks it's good to talk to a tree, even though they don't talk back. They listen though. And sometimes it's good just to feel like you've been heard.  
  
"Why did this have to happen? First, Mama'. Now Papa'. Why can't that witch just let me live with my grandparents? They have taken good care of me ever since I was little, but why now? Why?" I sobbed.  
  
I started crying harder til I felt Spirit nuzzling my back. I had almost forgot he was even here. He started to whine because he was sad for me and didn't want me to leave with that witch.  
  
"I know, I don't want to go either. I don't know what I would do if I never saw you or Demon or my grandparents again."  
  
I started crying into his soft mane. He started whining again. I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked to see Demon, followed by Radditz. He had heard the whole thing. I tried drying my eyes as best as I could, but couldn't. He came down next to me and sat. He took me into an embrace and tried his best to try and comfort me.  
  
"You can weep as much as you wish, my aibou, no else will hear."  
  
And I cried my eyes out until I finally stopped. Radditz took his fingers and wiped away the tears.  
  
"You may come to me when you feel this way ever again and I will always dry your tears, aibou. No one will hurt you so long as I am here."  
  
"But how can you when I am not here anymore?" I asked.  
  
"I shall come with you, though the witch will not know how I came there."  
  
"Will you show me how?"  
  
"Of course. In fact, I'll show you right now," he said getting up.  
  
I stood up as well.  
  
"Here goes," he said.  
  
Suddenly there was this sort of breeze coming from him as he floated a few feet off the ground. I was staring wide eyed at him. He could fly?  
  
"You can fly? How come you didn't say anything before?"  
  
"You never asked."  
  
I mentally slapped myself. Duh! He then settled back onto the ground.  
  
"So I shall accompany you this way. We shall tell your grandparents about this and I'm sure they'll agree with this arrangment. In the mean time, you can say goodbye to them and your friends and prepare yourself."  
  
I mounted Spirit.  
  
"Let's go now, I'm not much of a person for waiting," I said, taking off.  
  
He started laughing and starting running towards us.  
  
'Whoa, he's pretty fast for a guy his size,' I thought to myself.  
  
He soon caught up with us. Pretty soon, he was in the lead. I urged Spirit to go faster, but he was already at his max. There was no way I could beat him now. But I didn't give up. We got to the house and he won, obviously. Abuelto and Abuelta were surprised to see us coming so fast. The witch saw us too.  
  
"Young lady, get away from that filthy animal," she said, as if she had control over me.  
  
"What filthy animal? Spirit here is cleaner than a whistle," I said, while stroking his mane, then like I was talking to a baby, "Arn't cha, chico?"  
  
He started neighing and it sounded a lot like he was laughing. Radditz looked like he was going to burst out laughing. But he helped me off of Spirit anyway, acting like a total gentleman. That ought to be enough to tick her off.  
  
"Milady, I have come to take you away from the 'clean' beast," he said, totally sarcastically, charming, and bowing.  
  
It took all my self control to keep from bursting with laughter. Abuelta was giggling softly so that no one could hear her. Abuelto was using his hankerchief to cover his mouth to keep from smiling too much.  
  
"Thank you, good sir, I appreciate your help and concern, you may help me off," I said, almost like a princess, though with lots of sarcasm.  
  
I lifted on leg to the other side to let myself side into his arms. If horses could laugh, Spirit would be dying of laughter right now. He was neighing that sounded a lot like laughter. Demon decided to join in the fun. He was laughing like a dog, it may look like he was panting, but he was actually laughing with his tounge out.  
  
The witch, though, didn't think it was so funny.  
  
"You think your so funny, don't you? Well, when I get a hold of you, you will loose your reason to laugh, giggle or have any kind of enjoyment you can think of. I can make your life miserable and like a living..."  
  
She didn't get to finish, because Demon was getting tired of her empty threats. He had gotten up and went to her and did what dogs do best.  
  
"Ugh, you mangy mutt, these are my best shoes!"  
  
Right then and there, everyone started laughing. I looked at Demon and I could have sworn he was grinning maliciously from ear to ear. I started laughing more when I saw him grinning. In fact, I had to lean on Radditz to keep from falling over with laughter.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU LET THAT MUTT DO THAT TO ME?!"  
  
"Well for one thing, he's not a mutt. Second, he doesn't think you smell good, so he's helping you out."  
  
Somehow, unnoticed, Spirit slipped away and went a couple feet away from the witch's car and made some horse manure then went back to where he was before.  
  
"Mark my words, You will hear from my lawyer about this and I'm still taking Kiara with me."  
  
"At least give me a day to prepare and to say goodbye," I said pleadingly.  
  
She gave.  
  
"Alright, I'll give you tonight, but tomorrow morning, you had better be ready," she said, heading for her car.  
  
We all then heard a scream as she found a surprise at her door. Everyone burst out laughing again as she drove away. Abuelto & Abuelta were the first recover.  
  
"I haven't laughed like that in years," Abuelto said.  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid our laughter will soon come to an end," Abuelta said.  
  
She and Abuelto looked very sad.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine."  
  
"How can you be so excited? Your leaving tommorow," Abuelto demanded.  
  
"I know, but Radditz is coming with me."  
  
Both Abuelto & Abuelta looked shocked.  
  
"How are you going to manage to pull that one off? She seems to have developed a grudge against him already," Abuelta asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she doesn't know he's an alien, so that's a start. At least there we won't have to worry about her exposing him to the press," I said.  
  
"Besides," Abuelto said, "Who would believe he looks like an alien? The only reason to confirm that would be if they saw his tail. But how's that going to boil over."  
  
"I can keep it around my waist so that people don't see it," Radditz said, demonstrating.  
  
He wrapped it around his waist, like he had been doing ever since the witch came.  
  
"That seems to cover it. Now what were you talking about him going with you?" Abuelto asked.  
  
Radditz starting to float a few feet off the ground to demonstrate.  
  
"I can fly, so that witch doesn't see me following them. I can watch over her and make sure no harm befalls her. You have my word as a good friend and as a sayian."  
  
They thought about it and agreed.  
  
"All right, you may go with her and you had better take good care of her," Abuelto said and Abuelta smiled brightly.  
  
I hugged them both.  
  
"Gracias, Abuelto," I said to him.  
  
"Come now, Chica, you must get ready for your trip tomorrow," Abuelta said, taking my hand and leading me inside.  
  
We soon packed my clothes, some hair accesories and pictures of Abuelta, Abuelto, Demon, Spirit, and my parents. They will help me remember them whenever I felt lonely. Then it was time for me to go to sleep.  
  
"I hope you will be safe, Chica. Me and your abuelto don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Abuelta, you heard Radditz give his word; he wouldn't let anything happen to me even if his life depended on it."  
  
"I know Chica, and I heard him as well as you did. You just make sure he keeps his promise. Alright?"  
  
"Alright, buenas noches, Abuelta," I said, falling asleep.  
  
"Buenas noches, Chica," she said, kissing my forehead and leaving.  
  
Oh no! The witch has come to take Kiara. We're lucky Radditz is coming and he gave his word to protect her. Does he keep it? What do you think? Tell me please! til next time. Here are the words that are spanish  
  
Chica: girl  
  
Gracias: Thank you  
  
Buenas Noches: Good night  
  
Chico: boy  
  
Adios muchachos & muchachasas!(Goodbye boys and girls!) 


	3. Talking inside each others head is weird...

Hola! Readers and (hopeful) reviewers. This (I hope) will be a good chapter. Vegeta rules! and Happy Thanksgiving everyone!  
  
::Wish I did, but don't, own Radditz or Vegeta::  
  
  
  
Today is the day of my departure. I wish it hadn't of come this soon. I awoke early the next morning to greet the mornings first light. The sky was a sort of pink color, that meant it was going to rain. I can only hope it's not bad enough to make Radditz not be able to fly. I can only pray.  
  
I got cleaned up and changed clothes. I got into a blue denim skirt and a t- shirt. I just kept my hair down, because it might rain later. My stuff was already downstairs so I didn't have to take much, except my favorite baby blue denim bag. It was my favorite and I carried my most important stuff. Some stuff might include a locket from my mama before she passed away, pictures of her and Papa and other people I care for dearly, my journal and a pencil.  
  
I headed downstairs to say goodbye to Abuelto & Abuelta. Abuelta was crying softly and I hugged her. It nearly broke my heart to see her this way. The last time she was this sad was when her daughter, Mama, passed away. I was just like Mama when she was my age, so it really hurt her.  
  
"Do not worry Abuelta, I shall be fine."  
  
"I know chica, it's just that you look so much like your mother, it really makes me so proud of you."  
  
I smiled; it really makes me happy that she will be alright. Demon walked up to me and I bent down to scratch his ears affectionatly.  
  
"Can you look out for Abuelta for me, chico?"  
  
He licked my face to agree.  
  
"Alright, I get your point. Where's Radditz?"  
  
"Where do you think?" I heard behind me.  
  
I turned around to look straight into the eyes of a smirking Radditz.  
  
Just as I was about to make a smart remark back at him, the witch decided to enter the building.  
  
"Well, it seems you two have developed some sort of closeness, as you can't obviously see."  
  
I looked at her with a scowl, then actually took note of how close in distance Radditz & I were. I backed up about a few feet from him. He seemed a little dissapointed.  
  
"Well, no matter, I guess now it is time to go, come along now," she said, turning around.  
  
I took my bag and headed out side to the hideous pink car. Radditz had taken the pleasure of carrying my other bags for me, lifting all of them into one hand and carrying them outside. The witch was astounded by Radditz's strength, but shrugged it off. I got into the hideous car and she got into the driver's seat. As soon as she turned the igntion key, I looked back at my old home. I saw Abuelto & Abeulta waving goodbye and I waved back. Demon was there too, howling as if he lost his greatest friend in the world. If I were a dog, I would be howling right now right along with him. I didn't see Radditz anywhere, so I figured he took off by now.  
  
A few hours on the road and I'm bored to death. I'm too energitic to sleep, so that's out of the question. I don't want to get out my pictures because that will make me feel homesick. So I just stared to think. What will I be doing in the city? Will I make new friends? Will Radditz be there to be my friend if no one else will? Maybe I can picture all the things I can do while I'm in the city. Well, knowing the witch, she's probably going to take me shopping for new clothes. Or maybe a theater or the grand ballet. Or maybe even sight seeing. That might be fun, but I seriously doubt it. She said something about me getting a 'real' education. I'm not stupid; I read and write just fine and I can do math really easily. Maybe she will send me off to a boarding school to teach me how to dance, cook, play an insturment and how to act lady like and stuff like that. There is no way I'm going to one of those schools. It'll break me into someone who isn't me...and Radditz, what could happen to him if I went away to one of those schools to make me totally miserable? It hurts too much to even think about it. He's all I have now, and what if I was seperated from him? No. I shouldn't think like that. He will be there when I need him and maybe even more. I can even hear his voice in my head.  
  
'Aibou? Is that you?'  
  
'What the? How is this happening?'  
  
'Calm down, everything is alright.'  
  
'What do you mean alright? Your talking to me through my thoughts!'  
  
'I'm not sure, but I think we may be bonded.'  
  
'Bonded? What do you mean by bonded?'  
  
'Well, I guess it was when we were so close to each other that we were bonded. Or destiny might have brought us together.'  
  
'Well, I guess now I don't have to be bored, because I have someone to talk to.'  
  
'I know how you feel. It was getting really boring for me up here as well, just watching the clouds go by can get a little dull after a while.'  
  
'Hey, I'm looking up at the clouds too, maybe we can try to see what kind of shapes the clouds turn into. I can see one shaped like a pirate ship.'  
  
'Well I can see one shaped like the witch's head, only it looks more like a ball you can play with.'  
  
I had to laugh in my head so the witch doesn't see me laughing. Radditz seemed to be laughing too.  
  
'Hey, what was that?'  
  
'What was what?'  
  
'I felt this drop of water on my face, and it looks like more are coming down fast.'  
  
'Oh no, it's raining! I knew it was going to rain today, but not this soon. Are you okay up there?'  
  
'Yeah, a little rain never hurt anyone.'  
  
I then saw lightning flash and it was raining harder.  
  
'Whoa, that was a close one.'  
  
'Radditz! Are you alright up there?'  
  
'Yeah, what was that flash of light just now?'  
  
'Radditz! Stay away from that! You could seriously get hurt! It's lightning!'  
  
'Yeah, I kind of noticed that when it almost burned me!'  
  
I almost panicked when he said that. Almost visibly too.  
  
"I guess I didn't know the storm could frighten you, as tough as you are."  
  
'Aibou, are you aright? I sensed you panicked.'  
  
'Yes, I'm fine, but what about you?'  
  
'I'm good, but your not!'  
  
'What!? What do you mean?'  
  
'I meant it looks like the witch is driving off the side of the road!'  
  
'What!? Why didn't you tell me before?'  
  
'Nevermind that now, tell her before your both killed!'  
  
'Right!'  
  
"I think you should stop the car right now."  
  
"Why should I?" she asked, obviuosly irratated.  
  
"Well, I think a good reason to stop is so we don't crash!" I said, with rising volume.  
  
She had put a hard stop to the brakes, but the road was slick and we slid and almost down into a hole bigger than the car and it had turned into my direction.  
  
'Radditz! Help!' I screamed inside my mind that anyone on that connection could have heard.  
  
I shut my eyes as tightly as I could to await the crash. But it never came. I looked out side to see Radditz, pulling the car out of harm's way. I had never been glader to see him. He pulled the car back onto the road and gently set it down. I got out to check on him. I had tears in my eyes when I ran to him.  
  
"What? What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I was so scared back there, I was wondering if your all right. Your not hurt are you?"  
  
He took me into a wet, but comforting embrace and I started crying harder.  
  
"Shh...Aibou, you are safe now, you have nothing to worry about," he whispered, while rubbing my back.  
  
I was still crying and he kept on comforting. I just wish it wasn't raining.  
  
As if by magic, the rain stopped and it was clear again and the stars twinkling brightly. We both looked up at the stars. They were so beautiful.  
  
"You can see the stars very clearly fom your planet," Radditz said, rocking back and forth. He was also rocking me along with him. I looked at the stars along with him. You can see them so clearly.  
  
"Whoa, your eyes are like onyx."  
  
"Hum?" I asked.  
  
"I was just saying that your eyes are really beautiful in the starlight. But I guess that's kind of corny, huh?"  
  
"No, not at all. Any girl would love to hear a compliment like that. By the way, thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving my life."  
  
"Hey, I promised I would take care of you, and I plan to uphold that promise for as long as I'm here in this world. I'm a sayian and we may be a people of war, but we are very loyal to each other deep down."  
  
His words were true and held sincerity. He really was a good friend when it boiled down to it. I stopped crying then and just looked into his eyes. They were so dark, but they felt soft and warm.  
  
'Aibou, I can sense you feel the same way. Maybe we were really meant to be together,' he said, speaking in thoughts again.  
  
'That would be really cool, you and me together.'  
  
'You should get back if the witch finally noticed you gone.'  
  
'Will you be all right?'  
  
'Haven't I always been?'  
  
'You know it's rude to answer a question with another question?'  
  
'Don't worry, I'll be all right. You have my word.'  
  
'Okay, I believe in you to keep your word,' I said, turning towards the car. He took off into the sky and flew gracefully. I went back into the car to find the witch just getting over her shock. We would be in so much trouble if she had heard of anything we said. Lucky enough, she hadn't, and once I got into the car, she got it started again and drove off.  
  
Surprisingly, I was really tired after what had just happened.  
  
'Aibou, you should get some rest, you have a big day ahead of you.'  
  
'I know I should, but I can't sleep, even if I'm so tired.'  
  
It was really strange, but I think I sensed him thinking about what he was going to do. He then started singing something that was in a tounge I couldn't understand. I guess it was Sayian and he was singing a lullaby in that lanuguge. It was a beautiful song and it lulled me to a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
Cool chapter I think, and Radditz being a hero. Even better. Next chapter, they will get a taste of the city. Later days! 


	4. City lights and story time

Here is chapter 4. Finals and Christmas Break is near, what is a lowly teenager to do? Update her stories, hopefully. and I think I will put this in the DBZ section, only if I get good reviews in there will I keep it there. There will also be some swearing in this chapter, so for those of you who are sensitive about that, I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the trip was all but boring. It was evening when we got to the city. I think.  
  
'Now I'm going to have to wear sunglasses to bed.'  
  
'You and me both, whatever sunglasses are.'  
  
We arrived at this expensive looking hotel. A bell boy arrived to take the baggage and carried it inside. Then we got into the elevator.  
  
'Why couldn't we have taken the stairs? They would have been much easier.'  
  
'You okay?'  
  
'Let's see, I'm in an elevator and I just found out I'm claustrophobic. Yeah, I think I'm okay.'  
  
'Two things; what is an elevator and what is a claustrophobic?'  
  
'An elevator is an enclosed area to transport people. And a claustrophobic is a person who is really...terrified of enclosed places. What a great place to scare the living crap out of me.'  
  
'But why scare you even further than you already are. Unless it's a way to get you to obey or something,' he thought deeply.  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
'First hand experience. I never ever want that to happen again for as long as I live or you to suffer what I went through. That bastard!'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'A very powerful being who is even more powerful than the enitre sayian race put together. He killed my father, raped my mother, took away my younger brother when he was only an infant, and tormented the royals of my planet. The prince didn't deserve whatever had fallen him. He was just a boy turned into a man all too soon. I hate that...that creature with a passion like no other being could possess.'  
  
I stood dumbstruck. He had that much anger at a person I didn't even know. Maybe that was a good thing.  
  
'Do you think anyone you mentioned is still out their, somewhere?'  
  
'I doubt it. I haven't seen my family in so long, I can't even remember what they sound like, like my father. He and my baby brother looked so much alike, you'd know they were related even if you've never met them before. I have mother's hair, and Kakarott, my little brother, has her eyes, though we both have our father's color of eyes.'  
  
'I know what you mean. You know that both my parents are gone, but I still feel like their here with me. My abuelita used to tell me all the time how I resembeled my mother so much. I still keep wondering how I resemble my father, but it never really bothered me. I still love him even if we don't look like each other.'  
  
The elevator had finally stopped and let it's passengers*prisoner* off. The bell boy carried my stuff into the room and I went inside. I will say one thing about this place; It was huge! I could practically fill my old house in there.  
  
"What you doing in there, young lady?"  
  
"I was looking around my room."  
  
"Then what are you doing inside the closet?"  
  
I just fell over anime style. That was totally embarrasing!  
  
"Your room is beyond those doors."  
  
I looked to the said destination and opened the doors. Now I'm eating my own words. And I though the closet was huge, the actual room takes the cake. Forget the house, you could fit the entire town inside of it. Well, at least I won't have to worry about being claustrophobic for a little while.  
  
"I want you to stay here for a while, I'm going out for a while, so stay!"  
  
"Geez, it's not like I'm a dog or anything," I murmered under my breath.  
  
She then slammed the humongous doors and it was really creepy that they echoed inside the room.  
  
"Spooky...," I said to no one in particular.  
  
Now I'm left by myself in this creepy place. That's probably getting to me more than my claustrophobia. Now I have a new fear of being alone inside a huge area; that's just great!  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm alone inside a huge room I've never been inside before and I can't do anything. I guess that's where the saying 'Life's a bitch,' came from. I'm even crusing in my thoughts.  
  
'You can curse, though try not to let anyone else hear unless you want to.'  
  
'Do you think you can come in here, Radditz? The witch went somewhere, Kami only knows where, and left me by myself.'  
  
'Sure, aibou, I'll be there in two shakes of a sayian's tail.'  
  
True to his word, he came to the window...sorry...huge window and gently tapped on it to get my attention. I had never been any glader to see him. I opened the window to reveal the night sky.  
  
'Where did he go, by any chance?'  
  
I looked up to see him hovering up above me, smiling like the Dickens.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question. And I thought you said you be here in two shakes of a sayian's tail?"  
  
He then wagged his tail twice to prove his point. I gave him a faked scowl. It was nice to actually be with someone again.  
  
"Whoa, this place is huge."  
  
"Yeah I kind of took note of that. I could practically fit the entire town in this place," I said, with faked happiness.  
  
Radditz noticed my forced emotion and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You miss them, don't you?"  
  
"What gave you your first clue? I do miss them. Greatly."  
  
Somehow, subconciously, I was moving closer to him for comfort. He either didn't notice or didn't mind. I hope it was the latter. He looked like he was in deep thought about something. Though what about, I do not know.  
  
"Whatcha' thinkin' about?" I asked, almost sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know, I'm just thinking about past things."  
  
"Oh. What kind of past things?"  
  
"My parents, my brother, what he might have been like if he was kidnapped, stuff like that."  
  
"What do you think your brother might have been like?"  
  
"Well, he reminds me a lot of Tousan, my father, so maybe that's a start. He had the brightest smile when I saw him, like he really appreciated me being his big brother. He also knew how to make me smile again when I felt down. Even when he was first born, he would stare at me when I looked into his eyes. I moved one way, he followed me in that same direction. He was a great kid."  
  
"Maybe he is out there, somewhere. You never know."  
  
"Maybe, but I doubt it. It would be really great for me to see family again."  
  
I really felt sorrry for him, not having contact with his family in so long. I wonder how he even stands it. I know he's a tough guy, but seriously. I took his hand into my own. He seemed a little confused about the gesture.  
  
"Well, even if you don't have family, I would gladly be there for you to be your family. If you don't mind, ever since I'm cut off from the one I grew up with."  
  
He seemed to smile brighter than he had ever had before.  
  
"I would gladly like to have you in my family. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"There is nothing worse than being alone in the universe. No one is meant to be alone."  
  
"You are wise beyond your years, aibou."  
  
"I take it that's a compliment?"  
  
"I guess you could put it that way."  
  
"Thanks anyway."  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, we were both bored again. I was twirling my finger around in my hair, lying down on my"Queen" sized bed and Radditz was just sitting on the ground indian-style, his tail twitching every now and again. I was staring at the floor and he, the celing.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked him.  
  
"Counting celing tiles, you?"  
  
"Counting floor tiles. Wait, their arn't any tiles to count, it's all carpeted."  
  
"Well, the celing looks very clean-slate and doesn't have any tiles. I was really counting holes in it."  
  
"It's offical, we're bored again."  
  
"So what we going to do about it?"  
  
"Well, it is kind of late out, so that's not good."  
  
We both thought about for a moment, although the tail twitching was starting to hit me in the head.  
  
"Can you watch where you twitch your tail please?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said, moving his tail away.  
  
I started twirling my hair again. I didn't notice my finger getting caught in my own hair.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"What? What's the matter?"  
  
"I got my finger caught in my hair."  
  
He turned around and took my trapped finger and gently pulled it out of it's trap.  
  
"Remind me not to do that again."  
  
He smiled a sarcastic smile and turned back around, taking in the scenery.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"That, over there," he said pointing over at something.  
  
He got up to fetch it and show me. It was my diary.  
  
"Uh, that's my diary, Radditz."  
  
"What's a diary?"  
  
"Well, a diary is something I use to write down personal thoughts in."  
  
"Oh, I guess I should give this to you then."  
  
"Yes, you should."  
  
"What do you put in there anyway."  
  
"I usually put down what happened that day and my thoughts about it."  
  
"Like...."  
  
"I'm sorry, but it is kind of private..."  
  
"Well, since I can't look in that one, I'll just find something else to look in," he said, as if on a mission of some sort.  
  
He looked around 'til he found an old book.  
  
"How about this one?"  
  
I took the book and looked inside. It was my favorite book. 'Robin Hood.'  
  
"Oh, my, this is my most favorite book."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"It's an adventure story. Trechory, daring sword combat, rescuing damsels in distress, stuff like that."  
  
"Sounds interesting. How about we read it, ever since we're not doing anything at the moment."  
  
"Sure, I love stories before bed," I said, taking the book and sitting down on the floor next to Radditz.  
  
He scooded in closer for a better view. I opened the old book to the first page and began reading.  
  
*Story*  
  
Once upon a time, there was a noble kindom, ruled by the rightous King Richard, the lion hearted. He had ruled his kingdom with a gracious hand and was merciful to all his people. It was also no wonder he was called the lion-hearted for his couragous and brave deeds that he became known by such a title. But one day, he had to go off to fight a battle for his people called The Crusades. Prince John, Richard's younger brother, begged his brother for him to watch over his kindom for him while his brother fought on. Richard did have much say in the matter because he was then brought off into battle before he could give his answer. Unlike his noble brother, John was a ruthless man, who showed not only his unworthyness, but greed as well. The poor people of the kindom, Nottingham by name, suffered a great deal under John's unrightous rule, but there was little they could do. John taxed the poor people a great deal more than that was needed. That is where our story begins....  
  
You can see two figures walking through Sherwood Forest. One, a large, burly man; the other is a smaller, much more skinner man walking beside him. These two are know throughout Nottingham as Robin Hood and Little John, saviors of Nottingham. They are called such because they give the poor hope in hopes their true king would return. The Sheriff of Nottingham, appointed by Prince John, was the one responsible for taxing the heart and soul out of Nottingham, but with Robin Hood and Little John, the people would always have hope. They would "steal from the rich to feed to the poor." But they didn't give out all the money. A little bit was sent to King Richard for him to survive the crusades. They we're discussing something when they heard a carriage passing by. They looked to see it was the royal coach, carrying Prince John and his advisor. Robin had an idea to get the gold from the inside, but Little John went against it. There were rules against robbing royalty, but Robin persisted, already in a forutune tellers garbs. Little John gave in and went out to get the attention of the traveling caravan.  
  
Prince John saw these 'forutune tellers' on the road, advertising they could see into the future. He really liked the idea and ordered the coach to stop, though his advisor strongly went against it. But John wouldn't listen and let the forutune tellers inside his carriage. Little John stayed outside and put fireflies into a glass ball for Robin to 'see into the future.' Prince John thought it was spirits inside the mystic ball. While John was looking inside the ball, Robin looked around the carriage and spotted a rather large bag of gold and took it without being noticed by Prince John. Meanwhile, Little John was using a dagger to drill a hole inside a chest full of gold and let it fall down inside his shirt. Once his shirt was filled up he gracfully walked away, with some guards looking at him in an infautuated way, some cat calling. Little John decided to play along and waved goodbye, boxing his long eyelashes. The guards really got a kick out of that. Too much, infact, to notice Robin escaping from the back, fully clothes in Prince John's former attire. Prince John was still getting over the fact that he had been robbed. He told the guards to seize the culprits, but they had also taken the hubcaps off of the wheels of the carriage to keep it together and Prince John fell out into the mud, along side his advisor, who was scorning him about not trusting anyone along these roadways. John didn't listen, but just sucked on his thumb and pouted like a spoiled child.  
  
Meanwhile, Robin and Little John had escaped successfully into Sherwood Forest. They then sorted out the money. One pile goes to King Richard, and the bigger one goes to the people. They split that one up and dressed in different disguses than the last pair and traveled to Nottingham. There, they gave it out in private, so as not to catch the sheriff's attention. They gave to the church, the injured blacksmith, the widow, and many more. The people were most grateful for their blessings, though they didn't accept thanks. Robin partically favors the widow's children. In fact, one was celebrating his birthday this day. The entire family had scrippmed and saved one whole farthing for his birthday. But the sheriff came because he had heard a birthday tune being sung. When the young boy had opened his only present he saw the single coin. He had never been happier to recieve such a gift.But when he reached inside to let the coin slide into his hand, the sheriff put his hand over the boy's and the coin slid into his hand instead. The widow argued about him having no heart for the poor child and how the family had sacrificed so much just to give it to him. The sheriff just shoved aside the pleads with malicious amusement at her fruitless antics. Just then, an old blind begger walked inside. He was walking around looking for money for the poor, and the cup he held was jingling slightly from the coins he had collected. The sheriff thought this would be the perfect oppurtunity to get more gold. So he bounced the coin he had collected previously and used it to bounce out the other coins into his open palm. The widow gasped at the cruelty the sheriff had displayed on the poor old man. The sheriff walked away, feeling very proud of himself.  
  
The widow had let the begger stay in her home for the harsh treatment he had just recieved. THe little boy was crying a little for the sheriff taking his present. The old begger comforted the young lad and took off his shaded glasses to reveal his true idenity. It was really Robin Hood. The children were very excited to him. Robin told them he heard was going on and decided to join the party. He gave the little boy a bow'n'arrow to play with. He was really happy that recieved a gift from Robin Hood. He asked his brothers and sisters if he looked like Robin, but his youngest sister said he didn't look much like Mr. Robin Hood. Robin agreed, there still was something missing. Then an idea struck him. He took off his lucky hat and put it on the boy. Now he looked just like Robin, but the hat was just a few sizes too big. But he didn't care and went outside to out try his present. The widow thanked him wholeheartedly. Robin said that he wished he could do more, pulling out a small bag of gold for her. She gratefully accepted. Robin had put back on his begger's attire and headed out to give more people happiness.  
  
The children had walked around and had found his best friend and told him about meeting Robin Hood and how he got the great gift. He went out to a ridge to try his bow and arrow. He pulled as hard as he could, but also pointed it too high and when he released the arrow, it went flying into the air, right into the palace grounds. The little boy went to the door to get his arrow back, though his friends went against it. He climbed through the gates with ease and looked around for his lost arrow. He saw two women, playing Badmitten, and it looked like the younger one was winning. The older one just served and the younger hit that birdie as hard as she could, causing it to go flying down the older one's dress, and fall safetly behind her, right where the arrow had landed. The younger went to fetch it and saw the little boy. She smiled sweetly and said hello. The little boy was really scared that the young lady would tell on him to Prince John and would have his head chopped off. The young lady looked confused and said she wouldn't do a thing like that. Just then, his youngest sister had just sneezed, exposing them. THe older woman noticed and told her friend that were surrounded. The younger one told them they had nothing to be afraid of. The children recongized her as Maid Marian, King Richard's niece. She was really nice so they went over to introduce themsevles properly. Marian was very pleased to meet them all. One of the girls asked her if she loved Robin Hood. It was known throughout Nottingham that they were sweethearts. Marian blushed and said yes, she did. The little boy asked if they would get married one day and have lots of kids. Marian blushed even further and said if he asks her. But she couldn't because she lived the palace, and Robin was considered an outlaw. The little boy drew his wooden sword and pretented he was actually Robin. He would storm the castle, fight off the guards and the sheriff, rescue her, sweep her off her feet and carry her off to Sherwood Forest. The older woman, Marian's lady-in-waiting, said that he had forgotten about Prince John. The little boy said Prince John doesn't scare him at all. The lady-in-waiting had an idea. She took her Badmitten racket and proclaimed she was 'Prince John' and challenged 'Robin' to a duel of the swords. 'Robin' accepted the challenge and mock fought. He gently tapped her on the foot and she started imitating John by putting her thumb inside her mouth and sucking on it, calling out for his mommy. The other children exploded with laughter. That was Prince John alright, right to a 't' .The little 'stabbed' the evil villian and left him to die. He took Marian's hand and took her into the bushes for it was 'Sherwood Forest.' The little boy asked Marian what they should do now. Marian explined that the hero usually gives his fair lady a kiss. The little boy said that was sissy stuff. Marian said if he wouldn't, then she would, then kissed him on the cheek. The other children, who had been watching the whole time, burst into laughter.  
  
Later on, Marian was talking with her lady-in-waitng about the day's events. Marian had really enjoyed the children's company today and how they had reminded her of her beloved Robin. The lady-in-waitng commented that if those two got married, King Richard would have an outlaw for an inlaw. Marian became sad, thinking that maybe Robin had forgotten about her and moved on. She still loved him, but it doesn't help her to wonder.  
  
Meanwhile, Robin and Little John were back in Sherwood Forest, finished with their work. Robin was cooking stew, and Little John, laundry. Little John was trying make conversation with his long time friend, though he was off in another world. He finally got his attention and teased Robin for thinking about Maid Marian again. Robin said he couldn't help it, he loved her. But John kept on teasing and then smelt something burning. It was the stew they had been making. It was ruined, so no food tonight. Robin said he was thinking about Marian again. Little John said that he should stop mopping around and marry the girl. Robin was astonished by such an offer, but he couldn't accept that. He was an outlaw, and was always on the run. What kind of life is that for her to live? Suddenly, Friar Tuck, the head of the church, walked up and agreed with Little John about Marian. He then told them about an archery tournament coming up in a few weeks. Marian was going to be there, as well as Prince John. Now Robin couldn't turn down a good challenge, so he accepted, him being the best archer in all the world, he was sure to win. Now all he had to do was wait to see his beloved Marian again.  
  
The day of the tournament was a grand day indeed. Archers from all across England came to participate in this tournament. The sheriff was participating in this tournament as well, for the winner recieved the golden arrow as a prize and a kiss from Maid Marian, so he couldn't turn it down. Robin had disgused himself so that no one recognize him as Robin Hood. Little John was in disguse as well, but as a duke of a providence to butter up Prince John. It was time to start the tounament. All the participates walked by the royal box, greeting them. Robin, in disguse, gave Marian a small flower, saying he is glad to be in the presence of such a lovely lady such as herself, and winked at her. Marian was overjoyed; it was Robin under that clothing. She secretly wished him luck. The tournament started with Robin getting perfect bulleyes every time. He knew he would win this tournament. Then it was the sheriff's turn. He had ordered one of his men to get inside the target and to make him get a perfect bulleye. The target was moved back more than it was before. The sheriff pulled the bow and released the arrow. The arrow flew and was about to hit the top of the target, but the guard jumped up inside, letting the arrow hit the exact middle of the target. Then it was Robin's turn. He was getting ready to shoot the arrow, but the sheriff used his bow and knocked the bow up too high, sending the arrow flying into the air. Robin immediatly went into action. He drew a new arrow and shot it up at the other one to set it back on course again, straight to the target and spliting the sheriff's arrow in half. The crowd went balistic. The guards walked beside the winner to the royal box. Marian was holding the golden arrow to give to him. Prince John drew a sword to name him the winner. Robin knelt down and John.....  
  
"What the hell are doing young lady!?"  
  
Oh no, the witch has returned! what am I going to do now?  
  
  
  
What's going to happen now? Will Kiara survive the wich's wrath? Will Radditz? Will he even be there anymore? Next time 


	5. A bad and romantic scene

Chapter 5 is coming up. There is going to be a rape scene in this chapter, so deal with it.  
  
::Don't own Vegeta or Radditz, why would I own DBZ?::  
  
  
  
I was never so scared in my life. The witch had caught me. But I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was reading to him. Sure, we were a little close, but how else are you to hear a story?  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" she said outraged.  
  
I remained quiet. I didn't want to expose him or for him to get into any more trouble.  
  
"Answer me, this instant young lady!"  
  
I had to answer, even if I have to lie.  
  
"I don't know..." I said quietly.  
  
"Yes, you do know. So answer me, and don't tell me you don't know."  
  
"I let him in, that's what happened. Other than that, I don't know."  
  
She was so furious, she literally had smoke coming out of her ears. I would have laughed, if I wasn't so scared. I stood up for some reason. She was so angry, she would probably make a bull look like a infant kitten.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!!!" she said, going for a vase nearby.  
  
I had enough fright in me to get out of there as fast as I could. As soon as I was out the door, the door slammed shut, leaving Radditz in the room alone with her, but I was too scared to look back and get him out. I ran down the stairs and out into the pouring rain. What is it with me and rain? I was running so fast, that I didn't see where I was going and almost got run over by a car. I didn't know it, but I was heading right for a dark alley of town.  
  
I stopped to catch my breath and to take in my surroundings. I was so dark, and the rain wasn't helping out much. I suddenly hear malicious laughter and turned around to face the danger.  
  
"Whats da matter, beautiful, you scared?" he said.  
  
I could tell, though it was dark and raining, was a man, twice my size and smirking maliciously. Now I was frieghtened. How could I have been so blind? I turned around to run for help in the other direction, but then I discovered that the guy wasn't alone. He grabbed me roughly and threw me onto the pavement in the alley. I felt a stinging in my arm because it had broken my fall. I had never been so scared.  
  
"Hurry up man, I want a turn with her."  
  
"You'll get your turn, just let me have mine."  
  
He came to me and put me in a corner. I felt sick as I felt the guy's hands snake up my sides and feel me in places I wish he wouldn't. I tried screaming, but he pulled me into a kiss so rough, tounge and all, I felt like gagging. He then tore my shirt apart and the bra. I winced as he grabbed my breasts, hard. He then tore part of the skirt I was wearing today and did his job. It was so painful, I couldn't stand it. I cried out verbally and mentally. I was fading fast. I was heading for uncouniousness. I prayed over and over for this to stop. We were on the ground. He was about to do his job again, when I heard a strong male voice. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it. Then I felt the guy being lifted off of me. There was a brilliant flash of light, from what I could tell, and then it faded as soon as it had appeared. I heard a voice. It was that voice I heard before.  
  
"Aibou, are you alright?" he said softly.  
  
That word, where have I heard it before?  
  
"Aibou, can you here me, it's Radditz, please answer me."  
  
"Radditz...." I whispered softly, like it was hard for me to speak.  
  
I felt strong arms gently take me in a warm embrace. It felt great, even though they were soaking wet. I was crying into his shoulder. He was my savior. He wrapped his fuzzy tail around my waist and took off his shirt to put on me to keep warm.  
  
"Shhh.... your safe now, calm down. I know your scared, but the danger is gone now."  
  
"I know, but that has never happened before, and...and..." I couldn't speak anymore.  
  
Radditz had put one hand under my legs and the other behind my back to carry me. We walked around until I fell unconcious.  
  
  
  
*Radditz's POV*  
  
  
  
Kuso! How could I let this happen? How dare that witch frighten her into fleeing from her! I don't even see how she would want children, if she kept on scaring them off like that. If I hadn't given my word, she would have been sent through all 7 hells by now. But I'm on my best behavior right now, so that's out of the question. But why did this have to happen? She's so young, but why her? First, it was kaasan, but why her? Neither of them deserved this kind of treatment. There is no way I'm going back there. She probably couldn't take that torture again. I've got to get her out of here. I'll start flying into the woods. That might help. Damn weather, never know when to expect to be calm or as angry as a raging Gedd. Hey there's a cave we can hide in. It will probably be good against the storm. Good; it's nice and dry. I'll gather dried leaves and light a fire. That ought to keep her warm. Now, I have to lie her down. There's a good spot. It has some soft leaves for a bed. Okay, she's safe and there's a big leaf pile over there. A small ki blast ought to do it. There you go, nice and warm. Okay, I'll get Kiara and bring her closer to the fire. Maybe I should stay by the fireside. Whoa, she's freezing. I'll sit with her, then I'll keep us both warm. She is very beautiful while she is sleeping. So peaceful and innocent, wish I could be like you right now. Though not from the same situation. Darn, it's like holding an ice cube, come on Kiara, stay with me, you have to stay warm. Please don't leave me, I don't know what I'd do. You're the first person outside of my family who has ever showed me compassion. You are very special to me. When I looked into your eyes for the first time, it was like looking into the eyes of an angel. They were so soft and gentle, my heart melted. You are a good person, I just wish there were more like you, from what I've been through. You are very lucky to be here on Earth. Very lucky. My guess is that your wondering what the hell I'm talking about, right? Well, there was a creature, Freiza by name, that is the most evil, vicious and cruel of any being I had ever encountered. Like I said before, he took away my most precious treasures. My parents, my baby brother, my pride, my dignity, everything. You know, I was a lot younger than you when I was raped myself. I was barely even five. I was just a child and it was the worst kind of rape you could imagine. I was walking alone in the ship, that was the worst idea ever. I was a little scared because my parents told me not to go down that hall, but, being so young, I got lost. Then I heard something behind a closed door. Me, being very naive at the time, got very curious and went to check it out. There I saw the most horrible, most discusting, most excruciating thing I had ever seen in my young life. I saw Zarbon, Freiza's right hand man, with Frieza...together...on a bed...doing something to tramitize my young childhood.(Author's notes: 1) ewww!!! 2) Poor Radditz!) But it went from bad to worse. I was running down the hall when I had been caught. I was thrown upon Frieza's bed, right into the face of the tyrant. He had put his....um, you probably got the idea from here and I have been traumatized for life. I will never forget or forgive that creature for what he did to me. Instead of breaking me, I became stronger and with a greater purpose to get rid of that lizard. That's why I want you to live on strong and full of spirit. You shouldn't have been taken advantage of. You have to live, or I'll lose my own will to live myself. So please live. I can feel her stirring. Oh, thank Var.  
  
"Radditz," she whispered, "why is it so cold here?"  
  
"Don't worry, aibou, I'll take care of you, no matter what. Just don't scare me like that again."  
  
She started shivering to try and keep warm. I moved closer to the fire and pulled her closer.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
"Your welcome. I don't think you have to worry about the witch anymore. I've taken us as far away from her as I could. Sorry about the inconvience, but it's the best I could do."  
  
"It's alright, as long as I don't have to worry about the witch for a while."  
  
She yawned a little bit and snuggled in closer for warmth. I couldn't help but smile. She might not be a sayian, but she's good in my book. I soon found I was tired as well, so I put my chin on her head and secured my tail around her waist for extra comfort and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Yay, I finally finished this chapter. Now all I have to do is update my other stories. -_-; but that's okay, I like this story anyway. Bye and see you next chapter! 


	6. Is he my brother or is he not my brother

Here is chapter 6.  
  
::disclaimers: -____-;;;;; I don't own it, so don't even try sueing because it will get you nothing but lawyer pains::  
  
*Kiara's POV*  
  
I awoke to see Radditz with his head on mine, sleeping peacefully. But why should I get up? It's comfortable and warm. Then I felt him stirring.  
  
"Good moring," he said quietly.  
  
I didn't want to respond. I just didn't. Last night's events soon arose in my head and it scared me. Radditz gently sat my down on the ground and went outside to stretch and smell the morning air.  
  
"MMmuuuaaahhhh. What a great day to be out doors."  
  
I didn't feel up to joining him outside. I kind of felt weak inside and didn't want to move. What was the point?  
  
"Aibou, are you alright? You should come out here, it's so beautiful and the air is so crisp from the rain last night. It is absolutly gorgeous!"  
  
I didn't respond to him. It seemed like I had lost my will to speak.  
  
"Aibou?" he asked again, returning inside the cave.  
  
"What's the matter? You'd think a person like you would enjoy a day like this."  
  
I still didn't respond to him. I wasn't even looking at him. I was looking into space, sort of, only not seeing anything. And I started crying.  
  
"What!? Did I do something wrong."  
  
"Last night..." I said quietly.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"While I was unconcious, I heard and saw the events over and over again and it still scares me," I said, crying harder.  
  
He took me into a warm embrace and gently kissed my forehead. Once his lips hit my head, he pulled back and put his hand there instead. His hand felt cool on my head.  
  
"You're burning up. That can't be good. Come on, lets get out of here," he said, bending down to let me climb up upon his back.  
  
I was a little resistant, but feeling fatigue again, I put my arms around his neck and let my head rest on him. His arms latched upon my legs and pulled them up and he carried me piggyback style. I fell fast asleep against the mane he called hair.  
  
  
  
*Radditz's POV*  
  
  
  
At least now she'll rest until I can find someone to help. She deserves it. Now that I'm in the wilderness of this planet, how am I supposed to find help. Maybe flying up above will help me get a better view of the terrain.  
  
Hmm, not much help from here. Just tons of trees and wildlife. Hey, wait, there's a house over there, maybe people live there that can help. Yeah, I can sense people living there. One though seems vaguely familiar to me. Naw couldn't be. He was taken by Frieza years ago. He couldn't have survived, or could he?  
  
I land at an area near the house to see a little boy, reading a book.  
  
"Excuse me," I ask, startling the little boy.  
  
"I'm sorry to have startled you, but please, you have to help me. My friend here is seriously ill and I fear she might not make it without medical attention. Can you help me?"  
  
The little looked at the strange man, but then saw the girl behind him, resting on his back.  
  
"Gohan would like to help you, as soon as he gets his mama and papa. They can help."  
  
"Thank you so very much Gohan, can you go find your parents please?"  
  
"Sure Gohan will, Gohan go get papa," and the little boy took off.  
  
'I can only hope he returns soon or Kiara won't make it.'  
  
"Can I help you sir?" a female voice said behind him.  
  
I turn around to be face to face to a woman I could have sworn was a sayian, only she lacked a tail and her hair was much straighter.  
  
"Yes please, my friend is seriously sick and she needs help. Can you help her?"  
  
The woman, Chichi by name, looked at the young girl on Radditz's back and almost gasped in horror.  
  
"Kami, what happened to this girl!? She needs help, come on inside," she said, motioning for me to follow, which I did.  
  
"Lay her down there."  
  
I layed her where told, which was a couch and stood back. Chichi put a cool cloth on Kiara's forehead and brought her a warm blanket.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a person I hadn't seen in years.  
  
"What's going on Chichi? Gohan told me to come home quickly, so what is it?"  
  
"This girl is sick and needs attention."  
  
"Hey dude, you okay?" he asked me, but I was too stunned to speak.  
  
"Kakarott?"  
  
"Huh? Whose Kakarott? I'm Son Goku."  
  
"Kakarott, don't you remember me? I'm your brother."  
  
Attention soon got to Radditz.  
  
"Your brother? I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't follow you."  
  
"You don't remember me? I'm your big brother, Radditz, please tell me you remember. You were taken away from our parents years ago. You don't remember kaasan or tousan? At all?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm Son Goku. I was raised here on Earth and have been that way ever since I can remember. Except I was dropped on my head as a child and I somehow survived and can't remember a thing."  
  
I had never been more disappointed. My own brother doesn't even remember me or our parents or anything about out race. I feel so ashamed.  
  
"I wish I could help you, but that's probably out of my power."  
  
"And I'm sorry I accused you of some false hope. I did have a little brother named Kakarott. He looked so much like our tousan, it was scary. Just like you, Son Goku. He was the highlight of my life when I felt down. But that was a long time ago and over and done with. I may not forget him, but can only hope he's still out there, somewhere, just waiting."  
  
"Wish I could help you find your brother, even if you said we look so much alike."  
  
"Thank you for kindness though. I don't think she could last much longer."  
  
"What happened to her anyway?"  
  
"It's a long story. Too long to tell. I just want to make sure Kiara's alright."  
  
"You two are like engaged or something?"  
  
I was taken aback by this comment.  
  
"Well no, I'm just a...a boyfriend you might say,"  
  
"Oh, that's a good enough. You think she's going to be okay?"  
  
"I can only hope so. She's been through a lot lately and I think soon it might crush her."  
  
"Whoa, that's pretty deep. We're all with ya, Radditz. I don't know why, but I kind of do feel a connection to you somehow. I'll just help out anyway I can."  
  
"Thank you all."  
  
"Your welcome," he said, scratching the back of his head and smiling stupidly.  
  
I smiled back gratefully to him. He really was Kakarott deep down, even if he doesn't remember who he really is. I just wish he did remember.  
  
"Mr. Radditz," Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if you are going to be staying for a while. Miss Kiara is really sick, but where will you go?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I have to watch over her. I made a promise to her and it is really hard for me to break promises. Too much in the blood."  
  
"But where will you sleep?"  
  
"I'm not sure little one."  
  
"Hey, we have an extra room upstairs. You can stay there with Miss Kiara. You think that would be okay, Mama?"  
  
"Well, it's up to them if they want to stay. Do you?"  
  
"I really don't want to impose, but I suppose it will be for the best."  
  
"Your more than welcome to stay as long as you want. Gohan, go show him."  
  
"Yes, Mama. Come on Mr. Radditz, I'll show you."  
  
I followed the little boy to the upstairs to a spare room.  
  
"This is going to be your room. It is really weird that you don't have any luggage."  
  
"Well, we kind of left in a hurry where we came from."  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"We just ran away from the city from a very bad woman."  
  
"Why was she bad?"  
  
"Well, she took Kiara from her loving family and then scared her away. I just happened to follow."  
  
"What else happened?"  
  
"Well, she fell into a couple of bad customers and those...men took away her childhood and innocence."  
  
"Poor Miss Kiara."  
  
"Don't worry, I took care of those brutes. They won't be bothering anyone else again. I think your a little young to hear how."  
  
"Oh, that's okay. Why did you think Papa looked like your brother?"  
  
"Well, he looks remarkably like my tousan."  
  
"Tawsan?"  
  
"Tousan. It means 'father' in my language."  
  
"You speak a different language?"  
  
"Yes, I do. It's a language that you probably don't know about."  
  
"I can learn it, can't I?"  
  
"I'm not sure I can teach you. I've never really taught anyone anything."  
  
"Oh, alright. Do you think Miss Kiara is alright if she had things taken away from her?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Gohan. My own kaasan, my mother, went through the same thing after my brother was born. It was really painful on tousan. Having his wife being a...a....a victim of a terrible monster that did the same thing as to Kiara. I had hoped I would never go through the same thing tousan went through, but now..."  
  
"I hope Miss Kiara will be alright."  
  
"You and me both kid. She's the only thing I have left after I left that creature and my home and heritage."  
  
"You can make this place your home, if you want. I'm sure Mama and Papa won't mind. Ever since you think Papa is your brother, do you think I could be your nephew?"  
  
"How about I just call you Otooto. In my language, it means 'little brother.' "  
  
"Wow, thank you. I like that nickname. But ever since I got one, how about you?"  
  
"Just call me Niisan. It means older brother."  
  
"Okay Niisan."  
  
I smiled. He reminded me a lot of myself at that age. So young and innocent. I can hope his childhood doesn't turn out like mine did. He seemed to be looking down at the ground.  
  
"What's wrong Otooto?"  
  
"I'm kind of hungry right now. Do you think we can go down to the kitchen and get something to eat, Niisan?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry. I haven't eaten since 4 days ago."  
  
"Wow, you must be starving. Come on down."  
  
I followed the hyper child downstairs to the kitchen. Now my own stomach was protesting about not being fed in 4 days.  
  
'Now it decides to tell me.'  
  
We go into the kitchen to see mouth water food piled high on the table. It takes all my self control to keep from drooling all over floor. Man that looks good.  
  
"Hey dude, you hungry? Chichi has more than enough for all of us. Especially me. I know this might be kind of hard to believe, but I can probably eat this whole load just by myself and then some," Goku said behind me.  
  
"Goku, don't be so greedy. Leave some for the rest of us."  
  
"Heh, sorry Chichi," Goku said sheepishly.  
  
"No problem. I have the exact same issue with food."  
  
"Really? That's okay. We'll live. Come on, let's dig in."  
  
"Your on."  
  
So me and my supposed brother dug in to our heart's content. I was a very happy sayian at that moment.  
  
"Thank you so much Chichi."  
  
"Your welcome, Radditz."  
  
"Mama, when do you think Miss Kiara will wake up?"  
  
"I'm not sure. She's been out for over three hours now. You'd think anyone would have woken up by now."  
  
"Do you think she's dead?"  
  
"Kami, no. She'll wake up soon. I hope."  
  
"I can only hope so too. She's had hard times. I can hope she will wake up soon."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I know how you feel. I would feel the same way if Chichi was asleep for that long. We'll help out anyway we can."  
  
"Do you think I could take her upstairs. She might be more comfortable there than on the couch."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"I'm sure he can do it himself Gohan. Maybe later."  
  
"Thank you," I said, getting up.  
  
I made my way into the living and saw Kiara's sleeping form. She seems so peaceful, yet devastated in slumber. I wish I could help her. I gingerly lift her into my arms, like the first time I met her, and carried her upstairs. She didn't stir, though I wish she did. I got into the room and sat her on the bed gently.  
  
"I wish you would wake up, aibou. You aren't in any danger and you know it's a solid fact I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. I know you may feel devastated and lonely in this world, but your not. I will be your friend, whether in this world or not. You don't have to feel alone. And I'll bet Goku, Gohan, and Chichi will help me back up that desicion. We may not be of the same people, but that doesn't matter. You are very special to me, though no else might not understand. Is it wrong that two people can care for each other though they both are practically from different planets. Though in our case, it's true, but that's not the point. The point is that I love you, and I seriously doubt anyone, anywhere, could change that. Like you said before, we were met to be together. We even bonded, so it's permanant. Anytime we feel lonely, we talk to each other. Another reason is that I might kill myself from losing you. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. When a sayian life partner loses the other in death, the counterpart will lose his or her mind from sorrow and loneliness, until they die themselves. In any case, a strong bond can be very powerful and painful at times. My mother died because of losing my father because their bond was so strong. And she was a powerful woman. But even she couldn't handle it. I don't want to go through that. Losing my mother was hard enough, but we had kind of those mother-child bonds. I can hope you can live, so that both of us will live out our lives. We are in our prime, you and I, so maybe we can make it. So, please live."  
  
I let lose a single tear onto her cheek. Then, for the first time, I kissed her. Her lips were cold and moist, not the kind of feeling you want to feel. But something miraculous happened. I felt her responding to my kiss and her hand I was holding the whole time, started getting warmer and tighter around mine. I looked to see her stirring. I smiled to finally her opening her eyes. She had really scared me back there. I looked into her glazed eyes, but they still we're beautiful to me.  
  
"What happened Radditz?" she whispered softly.  
  
"You feel asleep for a long time and you really scared me back there."  
  
"Is what you said true? Are sayian life partners really meant to be together and have such strong bonds that they would kill for love?"  
  
"I guess you could put it that way."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty deep."  
  
"It is. I just hope we both will live to tell the tale."  
  
"Me too."  
  
She smiled weakly, but still seemed distant.  
  
"What's wrong? You seem so distant today and it's driving me insane just thinking about it."  
  
"I'm just thinking. You have been so nice to me ever since you came here, why did you choose me? There are a million girls on the planet and probably even more in the universe, so why me?"  
  
"Well, you were the first to show me kindness in a long time and I wanted it to last as long as possible. Like I said, I can also sense a special kind of feeling from you that just makes me feel...I don't know what to call it."  
  
"Loved?"  
  
"Yeah. That may be a strong word, but it seems to work out pretty well. You actually made me feel like I was appreciated and loved by another, after my suffering fate, it made me stronger than I could imagine."  
  
"That seems like a pretty cool feeling to have. To feel appreciated and loved. Wish I could feel the same. I'm probably just trash found lying on the street."  
  
"Don't you ever think that! You are not trash at all. The people who did this are the trash, not you. You are a treasure, or a jem that should be held highly and proudly for your elegance and good qualities. Your not garbage and trust me, I've seen women who would kill for a good fuck with a man that is a lot worse than her for actually wanting it. You are nothing like that. Those weaklings just caught you off guard, you were scared and they just took advantage of that. Creatures like that are the worst kind of them all. They have no moral code or honor of any kind. I'm a sayain and I know better. I discuste any woman to allow herself to do such levels, or any man to provide those levels. Your a lot better."  
  
"Thanks for the lecture, I think I really needed it. You are a really good to me Radditz and I thank Kami above for it."  
  
"Your welcome, just please don't scare me again."  
  
I gently traced her cheek with my finger. It felt warm, not feverish, but warm. She seemed to smile at my touch.  
  
"I'll try not to scare you again. I promise."  
  
She seemed to try and lean towards me. I put my hand behind her head to help her up and she kissed me on the lips. They felt better than the last time I tried. They still felt moist but they were warmer and more collected than last time.  
  
Awww...first kiss. I hope you like this chapter and I'm uping the rating. So later days 


	7. Never trust the color pink

Here's chapter 7 Sorry for not updating in so long.....Blame the school, they made me and the fact that I was having a brain fart, for those of you who knows what that is.  
  
::Disclaimers: I wish I was a real sayian so that I could have real adventures in dbz land. But I'm not a sayian and my best friend isn't a panda, so I don't own Radditz or Vegeta either::  
After I had broken kiss, I looked into her eyes. She seemed to smile inside her eyes. They were so beautiful. She seem to think the same thing.  
  
"Thank you, Radditz."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For believing in me when I was down and out."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Suddenly, she started moaning and fell back into the pillow, as if in pain.  
  
"Aibou!? What's wrong?"  
  
She kept on moaning but couldn't say anything from the pain. She was starting break out into a cold sweat and lashing around violently as if inside a bad dream. I put my hand on her forehead and her head felt like it was on fire. I ran into the bathroom and got a cold wash cloth to cool down her head. I put it on there and she almost calmed down. She some how looked at me with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Radditz," she said softly, as if hard to speak.  
  
"Yes, Kiara, I'm here....calm down a little bit..please"  
  
"Radditz.....I feel so weak........"  
  
"Don't say that, you are a very strong person, you can get through, I know you can."  
  
"Something is trying to attack me. Inside my head. I can barely fight back."  
  
She must be hallucinating. There has to be somthing I can do. But what? Of course! The mind link! If I can get in touch with her mind like when we talk within our bond then maybe...... I put my hand on her forehead and concentrated hard to try and reach her.  
  
'Aibou, please, listen to the sound of my voice. You can beat this evil. Just try!'  
  
'I don't know if I can!'  
  
'Yes you can. Just believe in yourself. You can do this, just don't give up.'  
  
She woke up again with fear in her eyes and sat straight up with a start. She instantly clung to me as if her life depended on it.  
  
"Shhh......don't worry, no one is going to hurt you. I promise."  
  
Suddenly, I sensed a familiar ki. It was weak but familiar all right. Somehow, I growled at this ki signature. The witch was back. How in the world did she find us all the way out here? I do not know how, but I think I won't like it.  
  
"Kiara, I want you to stay here. I'll be back in a little while. Don't worry. Just rest for a little while longer."  
  
I kissed her on the cheek and went down stairs to see Goku and his family gazing at the hideous pink car.  
  
"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Goku asked firmly.  
  
"I'm looking for my niece, Kira. She has dark hair and dark eyes."  
  
"Your not going anywhere near her," I said protectivly.  
  
"You again!? What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm looking after Kiara and you are not going to hurt her. Not while I'm here," I growled under my breath.  
  
"Radditz, do you know this woman?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes. She is the reason me and Kiara are in this whole mess."  
  
"I am not the cause of this predicament, you bastard. I hated you the moment the first time I layed eyes on you. Always trying to be like a boyfriend to my innocent, sweet niece."  
  
"Don't even get me started. Your the one who took her away from a loving family, her friends. That night we ran away, she was raped by some bastards and right now, it's destroying her into millions of little pieces and I can't stand anyone who will even try to hurt her again or take her away from me is going to go straight to hell and back again."  
  
"Radditz?" a soft voice said.  
  
I turn around to see Kiara, leaning against the post, while having a blanket wrapped around her.  
  
"Kiara!? What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
I went to her side to make sure she didn't fall over onto the ground.  
  
"I heard the commotion outside and came out to see what was going on."  
  
She then saw the witch and held onto me closer, not that I minded, but.......  
  
"How dare you cuddle her like that! You'd think she was still a child or something," the witch sneered.  
  
"And I don't blame the poor girl," Chichi defended, "This young man has been very good to her and I don't see any reason for them to be apart. I seriously doubt you want to because neither me, or my husband will allow it."  
  
Goku scowled to his point that he wasn't about to let her pass.  
  
"You know I can have you all arrested for kidnapping and harbouring a minor," she said, sneering.  
  
"No," Kiara said softly.  
  
The witch glared at her.  
  
"What did you say?" she said, as if almost to the breaking point of her anger.  
  
"I said no. You have no control over me anymore. I just want to go back to my own home with my grandparents and my friends and Radditz. These people are not holding me against my will and they've helped me, and is that such a crime, for helping a friend?"  
  
The witch was furious beyond control. I let Kiara lean on Chichi whilst Goku and I got prepared for anything. She may be weak, but I still felt the need to protect my loved one. Suddenly, Little Gohan got in front of us.  
  
"Don't hurt Ms. Kiara! She's my friend and Niisan's and I don't want her hurt. She's the nicest friend I've had."  
  
"So what you think you can stop me, brat?"  
  
The little boy scowled as best as he could, though to no avail.  
  
"Maybe he can't, but I can," I said.  
  
"You will regret meeting that child, bastard. I make this home my property and move you out of it and put you out onto the street if I wanted to. So I suggest you cooperate," she said angrily.  
  
Kiara clung tighter to Chichi, she didn't want these people to be hurt, and niether did I.  
  
"Can't you see that your not wanted here? Kiara doesn't want to go back with you. Even if you did, I would still follow, no matter how far, even to to the far reaches of the galaxy and back again to find her."  
  
"The far reachs of the galaxy huh? Well how about we make sure about that."  
  
Okay, Now I'm confused. What did she mean by that? Suddenly, this strange light envolped Kiara and started to take her away from Chichi.  
  
"Kiara!" I yelled out, trying to grab her as she floated further and futher away, but this strange thing elecricuted me and sent me flying backwards. That hurt!  
  
"Radditz!" Kiara srceamed, trying to escape, but to no avail.  
  
The witch laughed maliciously. That voice. I've heard it some where before........Oh dear Kami! It can't be.....  
  
Suddenly a bright light came and revealed the true idenity of the witch. It was Freiza.  
  
"Surprised to see me again Radditz. Because I'm really surprised to see you."  
  
I growled loudly at this monster that caused all of my fears, my darkness, my nightmares.  
  
"What are you doing here, you monster?"  
  
"Please, don't be so cold, it really is a nice day out here on Earth, don't you think? I would think you koi would think so."  
  
"Leave Kiara alone. She has done nothing to you."  
  
"Oh, Radditz, do you have to be such a spoil sport? I would have said you've caught quite a catch here. You've even bonded with her, how touching."  
  
He brought Kiara closer to him and stroked her cheek with his long, black fingernail, causing Kiara to shudder from his touch. It took all of my self control not to rip him limb from limb. I growled louder than before.  
  
"What's the matter, Radish-boy, Mad cause I touched your whore?"  
  
That was taking it too far.  
  
"Let Kiara go, Now!"  
  
"Or what? You gonna growl at me some more? I really like that in a male sayain.  
  
"Your just sick, twisted bastard!"  
  
"Why thank you, I didn't know I was so highly appreciated!"  
  
That was disturbing.  
  
"Oh, look at the time, I really must be going and I think I'll take this treasure with me."  
  
What the hell? Holy shit! I ran for Kiara before Frieza could take her into his ship, which was the pink car in disguise. I then felt that familar shock at it threw me back onto the ground, like before and it nearly knocked me out, but I held on. I tried again and the shocked was even more harder than the last time and it burned me pretty badly.  
  
"Radditz!!" Kiara yelled in concern for me.  
  
I tried my hardest to move, but couldn't move much from all the pain. I looked at Kiara, with tears in her eyes, out of concern or fear, or both. Don't worry, Kiara, I won't let you down, I promise you on my very soul.  
But this Chapter isn't done yet  
*Kiara's POV*  
  
Oh dear God, Radditz! I hope he's okay. He looked pretty beaten up out there. How dare Frieza do this him? What had he done to deserve this? I was filled up with emotion, I didn't notice I was crying again, but I didn't care. My greatest friend was hurt back on Earth and I was up here in space with a daranged maniac, with a sick mind, only God knows what could happen. I've never been so scared in my life. I curled up into a ball and cryed a little more.  
  
"Quit your crying woman, your annoying me!"  
  
I instantly stopped and loked to see who had said that. I saw someone similar to Radditz, but he had a lot shorter hair that stood up like a flame and bangs slightly over his eyes and he was about as tall as I am and had a tail.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The stranger snorted.  
  
"I am Prince Vegeta, Prince of all the sayains. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Prince Vegeta, but I was just taken from my home, Earth, and someone very close to me was injured and I don't know if he's alright or not. I wish I was back home to help him, but.......that monster stole me."  
  
He nodded, as if understanding.  
  
"I know that monster. I was, like you, taken from my home and family, but now, I don't have a home to go back to, he blew up my planet. That bastard. It's probably best if you stay by me, to make sure Freiza doesn't do anything you will regret."  
  
"All right. How come your helping me?"  
  
"I can sense that you have a lover, and I do not want to see anyone heart broken over that.....monters cruel and sick intentions. I've seen families broken up and lovers dead because of a strong bond being shattered into a thousand pieces, never to be repaired again."  
  
"I wish Radditz was here."  
  
"You know Radditz?"  
  
"Yes, he still on hurt back on Earth, and I'm not sure if I'll ever see him again," I said, curling into my ball again.  
  
I felt a gloved hand upon my shoulder, in a comforting gesture. He then wiped my tears away.  
  
"Don't worry. If I know Radditz, he won't give up until he completes his mission. Too much in his family to quit on anything, no matter the cost."  
  
"Thank you, Prince Vegeta."  
  
"Hey, Call me Vegeta-san. We're friends now, so you don't have to keep calling me 'Prince'"  
  
"Okay, Vegeta-san, thank you so much, for everything."  
  
"Your welcome, what is your name anyway?"  
  
"My name is Kiara."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Kiara-san."  
  
"Well, well. what do we have here?"  
Freiza, you bastard, why did you have to do that!? Your going to the shadow realm as soon as I strangle you first! Well.....you guys guess I didn't like Frieza much, but who does? Nywayz, please review! Vegeta rulez! 


	8. Frieza is a big hentai

Here is chapter 8 and summer is almost over. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was wrapped up in a new fic I got carried away with.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" Frieza said mockingly.  
  
I looked into the eyes of the tyrant that had taken so many lives as well as destroyed families with practically one lift of his finger. He grinned maliciously at my tear-striken face as well as the fear it contained. Vegeta-san looked on in anger at the twisted, sick creature before us. It looked like Vegeta-san has lived through his fears for Frieza, so maybe I should try not to show my fear.  
  
"Vegeta, how nice to have finally found you, nice little game of hide and seek you were playing with everyone, such a sweet little monkey you are."  
  
"Sayians are not sweet or nice. And stop calling my superior race such low, flith, and degrading of names."  
  
"Oh, come now, that was totally uncalled for. You wouldn't want to upset the poor girl, would you?"  
  
Vegeta-san looked over at me, then back to Frieza , more angry than I ever thought possible. I didn't know sayians could be so easliy intimadated. I'll make sure I don't call them monkeys again. That's for sure. The creature smirked evilly. Somehow, I didn't like the look he sent me. Hell, why should I like this thing at all? I moved closer to Vegeta-san.  
  
"Strange things, you humans. You practically try to destory each other and yet, you reach out for comfort anyway," Frieza said, waving his hand around a bit.  
  
"I don't seen any reason not to," I said defiantly.  
  
"Oh? Are you frightened little one?" Frieza said, mockingly.  
  
I decided to let the little comment slide.....for now.  
  
"Do you know of what I am capable, little one?"  
  
"I've got an idea," I said, staring him down.  
  
"Good girl. Would you believe I have the power to destory you here and now?" he asked silkly.  
  
"A lot of people probably have that kind of power to take away life with just a flick of a wrist, so that won't bother me."  
  
"True, little one, a lot of people have that ability. Do you know that a lot of people can also kill a lot of people at once?"  
  
"Yes, it could take more than doing one at a time," I said.  
  
"What about people, with a flick of one's finger, they could destory an entire planet. I mean all of it, gone out of exisitance, never to truly return again?"  
  
I stayed silent from that comment.  
  
"I am more than capable of doing just that, little one, and even more than that."  
  
I still didn't back down. He frightened me a little bit, but I stood stronger still. Out of no where, he knocked Vegeta-san unconcious and grabbed my wrist, his black fingernails peircing my skin. He pulled me to my feet and pulled me uncomfortably close to his cold, hard face. I tried to break free of his iron grasp, but to no avail. Next thing I knew I felt something warm and slick with saliva that felt a lot like a tounge on my cheek. I tore my eyes away and tried to not think about it. Man, that felt so gross. Next, he sniffed my sensitive neck, causing me to gasp. I felt his hands go into places that I wouldn't let anyone touch before.  
  
"You Earthings really do have a lot of beauty and trust. I admire that. To trust someone so willingly, it is truly remarkable."  
  
I felt myself struggling to get free of him. Enough was enough.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't trust you at all."  
  
"Trust me, little one. You will."  
  
He pick me up, as if I weighted nothing at all, and carried me over his shoulder. He picked up Vegeta-san as well and put him in a dungeon-like room, me with him. I picked up Vegeta-san's head and pulled towards me for comfort. He was going to have a headache when he woke up. Lucky for us, Frieza left us in the cell without a guard. Man, I now I really do wish Radditz was here. I helped Vegeta-san get comfortable and waited for him to be concious again. From an angle, he kind of resembles Radditz, with much shorter hair. He wasn't kidding when he said most sayians looked alike. They could be brothers if it wasn't for some key differences. But I begin to wonder. Why hasn't Radditz tried to use our mindlink? He might still be uncouncious, but not after this long. When we were traveling to the city, I could still communicate with him. And when we were in that cave, I was unconcious, and he still spoke to me. Maybe I should try to reach him. Suddenly, I heard groaning next to me and I saw Vegeta-san, waking up and rubbing his neck and something in sayian. I think.  
  
"Vegeta-san?" I asked him.  
  
"Uhh....I'm going to be feeling that one in the morning. What happened just now?"  
  
"Frieza locked us inside of this cell and left."  
  
"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He didn't.......rape you did he?"  
  
"No, He just felt me up and smelled me."  
  
"You seem as though this has happened before?"  
  
"It has, just a day or two ago. Lucky for me, Radditz found me and took me away from the city. It was where Frieza was looking after me when I was stolen from my grandparents. I just hope he's alright."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Frieza took me away from my caretakers and left Radditz unconcousious when he took me. I was about to try and reach him through our bond but you woke up."  
  
"Go on, I'm not about to stop you. I'll make sure nothing happpens to you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I reach out with my mind to try and find Radditz.  
  
'Radditz? Are you there?'  
  
'Kiara?'  
  
My face lit up.  
  
'Radditz! Thank God! What happen to you? Are you alright?'  
  
'Calm down, aibou. I'm just fine. Just a few scratches here and there. I should be asking you the same thing.'  
  
'I'm fine too. I met Vegeta-san.'  
  
'You met Prince Vegeta!? What did he do?'  
  
'He just told me his name and that I shouldn't call hm prince.'  
  
'Has Frieza done anything?'  
  
'No, he just felt me up.'  
  
I could have sworn he was growling just now. I didn't know he was so...........possessive of me. But it was good to hear his voice again.  
  
'You know what?' I asked.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I wish you could hold me right now. Like when we were going to the city, or when I was reading to you, or back in the cave.'  
  
'I wish I could hold you right now too. No matter what anyone else would say, I want to hold you too.'  
  
'Same here.'  
  
'Aibou, I want you to do something for me.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Stay strong. I don't want you giving out on me. I want to hold you again, like before. Stay strong for me and I promise you, I will come for you.'  
  
'Okay, Raddtiz.'  
  
'One more thing, you can call me Radditz-kun now.'  
  
'What is the -kun supposed to mean?'  
  
'In my language it means we are very close friends. Only it's more masculine so I won't use it on you. I'll keep calling you aibou, don't worry.'  
  
'What else would you call me if you didn't call me 'aibou'?'  
  
'I would also call you 'Kiara-chan' too. '  
  
'Okay, Radditz-kun.'  
  
'I better get back to reality now, I'm still uncounicious. Hope to see you again, aibou.'  
  
'You too, Radditz-kun'  
  
End, finally. I hope the next chapter won't take as long as this one. Again, me sorry for the late update. 


	9. Off we go, into space

Here is chapter 9. I've been thinking...after this story is over and done with....do I want to write a sequal? Yeah, I will write a sequal as soon as this is done. It will be over in a few chapters and then watch out for the sequal.  
  
::Disclaimers: If I owned DBZ, Radditz would be made a permanant character, Frieza wouldn't even exist, and Trunks would be mine, but since I don't own it, I'll go into my corner and cry*Does so*::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Radditz POV*  
  
I woke up feeling sore all over. Damn you Frieza. I tried to move, but found I was too weak to do such a thing.  
  
"Don't try to move, you've been hurt pretty bad," a voice said.  
  
I turned my eyes to see Goku, trying to hold me back.  
  
"I can see that," I said sarcastically.  
  
"At least you haven't lost you sense of humor. Who or what was that thing that kidnapped Kiara?"  
  
"That thing is a living nightmare. He's the one that tore my family apart and stripped me of my dignity & pride. "  
  
"He sounds pretty bad."  
  
I suppressed a snort.  
  
"Bad doesn't even begin to describe him. He's probably along the lines of evil, horrific, sadistic, bastard."  
  
"Well, I don't care how evil you say he is, you still have to get Kiara back."  
  
"How? They are probably a million miles up in space by now, and my ship crashed here. Plus, I'm in no condition to fight anything, much less Frieza."  
  
"Well, my friend Bulma builds space ships, so you can use one of hers."  
  
"I can barely stand up Goku, How can I fly or even walk there?"  
  
"Simple, Senzu Beans."  
  
"Senzu Beans?"  
  
"Yeah, Korin grows them and they restore all of your health with just swallowing one of the beans. Nasty taste, but it does it's job. Lucky for us, we just restocked, so here, have one," he said, handing me one of the magical beans.  
  
I put it in my mouth, chewed it up a little bit and swallowed. Goku was right, it did have a nasty taste. Within seconds, my entire body felt rejuvenated.  
  
"You said something about a space ship?" I said to Goku, standing up, feeling better than ever.  
  
"Told you so."  
  
Goku then opened the door, and started flying westward. I ran out behind and took off into the air. Don't worry Kiara, I will find you again & rescue. We will be together again, I promise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Capsule Corp.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku and I landed in front of a yellow, dome-shaped building, with the words Capsule Corp. plastered on the side. There, we saw a blue haired woman, that I assumed was Bulma, arguing with a scarred-face man. And I thought only sayian females had bad tempers, this girl puts them all to shame.  
  
"Yamucha, how dare you!?" the blue-haired one shrieked.  
  
I almost covered my senstive ears over her yelling. I wonder if the man has ever gone deaf beacuse of the woman shrieking.  
  
"I know how you feel," Goku whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma it's just that...."  
  
"Just what? That you were practically begging for that......that....woman?!"  
  
Huh?  
  
"I wasn't begging Bulma, she was my cousin from out of town and she was just happy to see me."  
  
"You french your cousin?"  
  
"French?" I whispered to Goku.  
  
"It's a kind of kissing here on Earth. The most intense one I think."  
  
"Ah," I said.  
  
People never stay with the same mate on this planet? That is kind of sad. And see others while with one? That is so wrong. What happened to this people's loyalty?  
  
"No, it's not like that all Bulma."  
  
"Tell me the truth Yamucha. That's all you have to do."  
  
The scarred-face man stayed silent. That's about as good as the truth, though, in this case, it isn't.  
  
"Get off of my property right now. Your not welcomed here," Bulma said in a dargerous, low voice.  
  
"But Bulma," Yamucha tried to protest.  
  
"I said get out of here, " she said, harsher and louder.  
  
The scarred-face man took the hint and flew away, defeated. I do hope Kiara doesn't cheat on me, or I don't know what I'd do.  
  
"Hey, Bulma?" Goku asked tentativly.  
  
The blue-haired woman turned to face us. She was beautiful, from what I could tell. The blue hair going perfectly with her eyes.  
  
"Oh hi Goku," she said, looking at the said person.  
  
"Hey Bulma, I've got a favor to ask you. Do you mind if we use one of your spaceships?"  
  
"Why would you need a spaceship?"  
  
"Well, my friend here needs one to get back his girlfriend from an evil villian that is supposedly the most powerful in the entire universe and he wants to take him head on."  
  
"And that interests me how.....?"  
  
"Please, miss, I need a spaceship to get back Kiara. I told her I would always be there to protect her, but I've broken my promise to her once. Please, don't let me fail her a second time," I said.  
  
"She must be very special if you want to go to the depths of space to find her."  
  
"It's very hard for me to break any promise I've made. I broke it once and it nearly destroyed her, feeling like I nearly lost her."  
  
"Your first story was better, take this. I have no idea why I always carry around a space ship, but I guess it's your lucky day."  
  
She took out a small capsule-shaped thing. She pressed it's top and threw it away from us, making it explode. When the smoke cleared, a space ship was in the place of a small capsule. Cool.  
  
"My guess is that this will do fine?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes, this will do nicely. I thank you," I said, bowing.  
  
"No need to thank me. I just wish there were more guys like you out there."  
  
"I highly doubt that. Lovers usually find each other in their own ways and find ways to love each other. Love is a mysterious thing, but I think that people understand it, even if they don't see it. I hope to see you all again my friends," I said, getting into the ship.  
  
"Good luck!" Goku called out as the ship took off.  
  
I'll need it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Kiara's POV*  
  
I woke up from a nap I was taking, to see Vegeta-san meditating. I wonder what it's like to be a sayian warrior anyway. From what I've gathered, it's a great gift & responsiblity to loved ones and people you protect. And to always remain loyal to your people and tradition or suffer the consequences.  
  
"You see something interesting?" Vegeta-san commented.  
  
"Oh no, it's just that I was wondering what you were doing," I said, though, I already knew what he was doing.  
  
"Meditating."  
  
Isn't he the conversationalist? Radditz was a better conversationalist than him. Maybe normal talking is above a prince. Whatever. I'll just tell myself a story. Like the Robin Hood story, me & Radditz never got to finish it.  
  
'Now's a good time to finish it,' a familiar voice in my head said, 'I'm heading out into space right now, I'll be there as soon as I can. It looks like a boring ride.'  
  
'All right,' I said,'where did we leave off? I forgot.'  
  
'I think it was when Robin knelt down and was going to be pronouned the winner.'  
  
'Right, he knelt down as Prince John was going to name him the winner of the tournament but something happens. John slid the sword down Robin's back and pulling it upward, tearing it in half, revealing Robin underneath. John told his guards to seize Robin. Marian pleaded to let him go and when he asked why, she said the most peculiar thing.'  
  
'What did she say?'  
  
'She said that she loved him, and to let him go. He then asked Robin if he returned her love. He said that he loved her more than life itself.'  
  
'Sounds like something I'd say.'  
  
'Unfortunatly...'  
  
'You got to hate those 'unfortuantlys'. '  
  
'John went with the excution. but, luckily, Little John had gotten behind Prince John and threaten him with a knife if he didn't set Robin free. He took the threat seriously and set Robin free. Marian ran to him and embraced him from a long time of separtion. Robin held her close and comforted her and..'  
  
'Happy ending?'  
  
'Not yet.'  
  
'Dang,'  
  
'The sheriff found Little John behind the prince and made him let go of Prince John, which the latter immediatly shouted to all of his men to capture Robin.'  
  
'Big action scene here?'  
  
'You bet. Robin narrowly escapes the guards, with Marian in his grasp. They ran frantically to Sherwood Forest, losing the guards. Once they were safetly in the forest they noticed a missing person. Little John. Robin knew what John could do to his best friend and he had to rescue him. He left Marian in the forest with some friends and went to rescue his friend.'  
  
I suddenly felt an unfamiliar presence trying get my attention. I was brought back to the normal world by Vegeta-san. And we weren't alone in the room anymore.  
  
"Nice to see you back in the world of the living, little one," an evil voice said.  
  
I turned to see Frieza right next to me, grinning mischeviously. I have learned to hate that grin. I've learned to hate it a lot.  
  
"A bonding session between two lovers, how very touching," Frieza said sarcastically.  
  
Vegeta-san got in front of me, to make he doesn't do anything funny.  
  
"You know, that little Radditz-boy is such a loyalist. Runs in his family. His father was the exact same way he is now, bonding with his mate, sworn to protect her and love her to death do they part. Even though, he was the first to die, his mate Destiney, died of, literally, a broken heart. Radditz was lucky enough to live and his younger brother, Kakarott."  
  
Wait, didn't Radditz say something before about having a younger brother? That he had tried to find him, but failed.  
  
"He was a loud little brat, that one. Had to send him down to a planet that was inhabited by creatures with vicious upbringings. What was it called? E- earth?"  
  
They sent his brother to Earth, but that would mean that.....Goku is really Kakarott. He said he can't remember his past because he hit his head when he was a kid. He must have amnesia and can't remember who he really is. Hey, whose he calling vicious?  
  
"Well, whatever, past is past. And I like things that happen here and now," Frieza said, almost hinting at something.  
  
What on Earth does he mean by that? Oh.......dear.........God.........Vegeta-san tries his best, but was knocked out by some sort of tear gas that made me a bit disoriented. Oh....dear......God....Not again....this can't happen again. Radditz, where are you?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm writing a lemon chapter that you people will hate me for, but, I'm not putting it on fanfiction because of the rating. But, I am, however, putting it on my site called *~Little Angel of Mine~* in the fanfic section. Should be easy to find. The address is on my profile page or here 


	10. Stowaways

Here is Chapter 10 for those who skipped the lemon, Chapter 11 for those who did read it. It was really hard for me to write that. Just read this chapter and review to make me feel like I've done a good thing.  
  
::Disclaimers:.............DBZ belongs to Toriyama-sensei, not me. I just own Kiara, her grandparents, Demon, Spirit, and the plot. Nothing else related to this story.......'Nuff said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Radditz POV*  
  
I felt Kiara go uncouncious and that fueled my anger further. How dare that bastard touch my aibou! Wait....where did that come from? Who cares? I still need to get to Kiara. And fast. I set the machine on auto pilot and went to the training falicities and trained my brains out(think Vegeta style)  
  
'Kiara?' I asked, 'I hope that creature hasn't done anything to you.'  
  
No response. Please be alright, or I don't know what I'd do without you.  
  
*Kiara POV*  
  
I woke up with Radditz's voice in my head, but I couldn't answer back. My mind, as well as my body, had been so badly damaged, I could barely think straight. It hurt to even move. My lower region felt the most painful and was overflowed with blood. I knew it was blood because of the smell and feel of it. I try to ignore that feeling and tried to focus my eyes. Bad idea, because the lights were to bright to focus properly in. I shut my eyes tightly to block the offending light.  
  
'Kiara?' I heard Radditz say again.  
  
'Radditz?' I asked back.  
  
'Yes, it's me. Are you all right?"  
  
'Everything hurts Radditz. Even focusing my eyes hurts.'  
  
'Don't try to think, aibou. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry.'  
  
'Please hurry. I don't like it here. I wanna go home.'  
  
'Your family probably wants you home as well. And Goku and his family want to see you home safely too.'  
  
'Radditz?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Do you think, after we're out of this predicament, we could live together?'  
  
'Nani!?'  
  
'I meant do you want to live with me? You've got no where else to go and I don't think you'd like to be out in space by yourself again.'  
  
'That's true. It can get pretty lonely and boring out here.'  
  
'So what do you say?'  
  
'I would be honored to stay with you.'  
  
I was practically jumping up and down in my head, because it's, physically, out of the question. I felt Radditz smirk at my silly antics. But I didn't have a care in the world. Radditz was going to live with me!  
  
*Radditz POV(again)*  
  
I smirked at my aibou's happiness. She had good reason to be. Living on Earth doesn't sound half bad and it's a lot better than living in space, always on the run from anything that threatened you. Not anymore. I could finally live in peace, for once in my life. Jumping up and down doesn't sound like a bad idea. But I'm more dignified than that.  
  
'Come on, you know you want to!" Kiara egged me on.  
  
'No, I'm a sayian warrior, and in full control of my actions.'  
  
'No ones looking either. Just do it.'  
  
'No,'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Please?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'For me?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Awww...Please?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Would you it for the sake of just being happy?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Just cause?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'How about......'  
  
'How about not?'  
  
'Your such a party pooper, you know that?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Could you answer me in more lengthy answers other than just yes or no. I'd like to have an actual converstion.'  
  
'Not in the mood for it.'  
  
'That one was longer.'  
  
'..........Whatever'  
  
I had to cut the conversation short, because I finally found Frieza's ship and now the tricky part was getting on board without being noticed. I thought about it for a long time, when I felt another ki on my ship. I set the controls to auto pilot and looked around the ship. I looked around and opened a broom closet to reveal Goku, looking rather cramped. As soon as I moved aside, Goku fell over onto the floor, face first.  
  
"Remind me next time to teleport to a more spacious place," he said, rubbing his head,"ow!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Rubbing a sore head!" he said, rubbing his head, "But, If your wondering what I really doing here, I came to help. Like I'm going to let you have all the fun in facing uncertian danger and saving damsels in distress."  
  
I could feel a sweat drop forming on my head, and it had good reason to. Well, at least I don't have to fight by myself anymore.  
  
"How did you get here anyway? I would have sensed you if you were here before," I said, trying to figure out a way that he would have gotten passed me.  
  
"Simple, I used my Instant Tranimssion techinque!" Goku said, looking rather proud of himself.  
  
"Instant what?"  
  
"Instant Transmission Technique. I can go from one place or another just by focusing on a power signature. That's how I got all the way out here. Though, it probably would have been better if I materialized next to you with out getting a sore head."  
  
"Hey, do you think you can get us onto the ship? I probably can't get in there without being noticed by myself. But you can help me."  
  
"Yeah, I could, but I need to focus on a power signature. Whose should I focus on? Frieza is a definate no."  
  
"And Kiara's too weak right now."  
  
'I heard that!' she protested.  
  
"Who could I focus on?" Goku wondered.  
  
'How about Vegeta-san? He's powerful enough.'  
  
'The Prince? Do you really appreciate it if we just popped in out of no where?'  
  
'It's our only way, Radditz.'  
  
'Alright, you win.'  
  
"You could try my prince, Vegeta."  
  
"Good enough for me. Just grab a hold of me and hold on tight. And no, I'm not gay if your wondering," he added.  
  
I nearly let him go at that, but maintained my grip. Goku took two fingers and placed them to his forehead, almost concentrating on the ki signature. next thing I knew, parts of me were dissappearing until I felt my entire body dissappear into thin air. Next thing I knew, I was inside a holding cell, face to face with my prince, Vegeta.  
  
"What the...!?" he said, totally surprised.  
  
"I have got work on my landings," Goku said, rubbing his sore head.  
  
"Who in the world are you?!" Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Son Goku, at your service," Goku said, falling over.  
  
Prince Vegeta & I both had sweat drops over our heads. Goku was a very strange person. Very strange indeed.  
  
"It was very nice to see you again, my prince," I said, bowing respectfully.  
  
"At least someone knows how to show proper respect. What are doing back here? I thought you escaped."  
  
"I did, but I guess I had to come back here eventually."  
  
"Let me guess, your girl has been captured and you wanted to come and save from the evil clutches of a tyrant."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I met Kiara before you got here."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"Frieza got a hold of her before I could stop him. If only I wasn't so weak, I could have stopped him a long time ago!" Prince Vegeta said, clenching his fists in anger.  
  
"No one's too weak," a new voice said.  
  
We both looked to see Goku, sitting up and more energetic than before. Sometimes, I wonder if this guy is alright in the head or not.  
  
"It's all about mental power," he said, "if you believe you can win, there's nothing that can stop you."  
  
"So, any ideas?" Prince Vegeta said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End chapter! Only a few more to go and then sequal time! 


	11. Battle!

Chapter 11 or 12, whichever you prefer......  
  
~*Radditz POV~*  
  
Goku, Prince Vegeta and myself thought of ways to escape and defeat Frieza and rescue Kiara. Though, it wasn't going so well. The prince didn't seem to get along with Goku very well. Not very well at all....... What are we going to do? Those two are bickering, Kiara's injured and is Kami knows where and Frieza could be ready and waiting for us. Why did I have to be picked to be the hero? hmmm.......  
  
~*~*~*~*Kiara's POV~*~*~*~*~  
  
Being not able to move sucks. Or hear bits of conversation planning to rescue you. Not very inerseting though. Seems like Vegeta-san and Goku seem to constantly bickering. Poor Radditz! Suddenly, I hear a sound of flying ki blasts, followed by a string of curses and the door exploding, leaving poor little me partically blind.  
  
'Radditz?' I reached out with my mind.  
  
No response. I felt a warm cloth cover my body as I am covered in it and felt myself dissappearing. Next thing I knew, I'm inside a cell, being passed into warm, familiar arms. I opened my eyes to see two onyx eyes, full of concern and regret.  
  
"Kiara?" I heard a voice say.  
  
I opened my eyes further to try and see who was speaking to me. I saw it was Radditz. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"If you can hear me Kiara, it's me, Radditz. Goku has brought you here to me and Prince Vegeta. They are currently trying to find a way to get out of here unnoticed," I heard Radditz say, but his voice sounded far off in the distance.  
  
I wonder what they were planning to do, when I heard the door opening behind us. Radditz took me in closer for protection. I felt a dark prensence in the room and clung closer to Radditz. This aura was all too familiar. I had wished I had never seen this creature in my entire life. Ever!  
  
"Well, well, we meet again little one," a cold and menical voice said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Radditz POV(Again)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I held my aibou closer to my body(That sounds like something Yami would say). Wait.....Did I just say that Kiara's mine? Whatever, that doesn't matter now. Vegeta-sama(It's a lot better than typing Prince Vegeta) & Goku got infront of us, while I stood up. I held fast to Kiara, not letting anything get to her. Goku and Vegeta-sama both attacked Frieza, not enough to stop him, but enough to keep him from seeing us escape. I ran down the corridor, evading guards trying to catch me. I soon got to the control room, Vegeta-sama and Goku not too far behind. Vegeta-sama got control of the ship quickly and directed it back towards Earth, with some difficulty. Soliders were attacking us from every corner. Luckily, Kiara had regained her ability to stand and stayed with Vegeta-sama, letting Goku and I to have fun defeating the soliders. And believe me, beating them was more than fun after not fight in so long. Even Goku seemed to have fun beating them. I could tell because of the smirk on his face(Goku smirking?......what is the world coming to?) We punched left and right, keeping them at bay while Vegeta-sama set the course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kiara's POV(Again!)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I watched fascinated as Vegeta-san's fingers practically flew across the board of keys and switches. It was a wonder if he really knew what he was doing. Suddenly, a ki blast came heading straight for us. Vegeta-san stopped typing and blocked the ki blast from hitting the board.  
  
"You bakas!" he all but yelled, "you hit this thing and we will all die from the impact!"  
  
But everyone ignored his outburst as if it was nothing and kept throwing ki blasts at the control panel.  
  
"Damn, don't those idiots listen to a direct order!?" Vegeta-san said, blocking more ki blasts directed towards him.  
  
Vegeta-san then flew into the air, and let loose a string of ki blasts, taking out the front row of attackers. Though it was really cool watching him fly into the air(Don't I know it?) Suddenly, I felt green arms around me, feeling strangly human but not even close.  
  
"Zarbon? Get your flithy arms off of her!" Vegeta-san yelled from above, clearly pissed.  
  
Zarbon, whom I assumed was the person with his 'filthy arms' around me, only smirked and aquired a stronger grip. Vegeta -san got further pissed(That's one thing I've learned about Vegeta; there is no limit in getting that sayian pissed) and powered and charged towords my captor. Goku 'accidently' knocked into him, causing hiom to lose his grip on me and enough for Vegeta-san to get a good shot in before starting an all out fight with him. I secrectly cheered on Vegeta-san, everyone else stopping what they were doing and just watched the fight between the green haired alien and the Sayian prince. It was a long battle, leaving Vegeta-san the victor, but not without the scars to prove it. He slowly floated downward(They were fighting in the air) and started panting, the soliders taking a few steps backward. While Vegeta-san was smirking at his obvious victory, he didn't notice one other presense in the room. A ray of ki was emitted, so thin yet so powerful, that struck Vegeta-san directly through the heart(VEGETA-SAN!!!!) His blood came rushing out, though he was already dead.  
  
"Vegeta-san!" I yelled, catching Radditz's and Gouk's attention.  
  
"Vegeta-sama!" Radditz said, feeling guilt and pain at the same time.  
  
He rushed over to us as quickly as he could, Goku following in suit. He bent over his fallen prince, barely resisting the urge to cry his heart out. He was emotional that he didn't see the ray of ki either, but I did. I summounded all the strength I had left, pushed him out of harms way, but, the last thing I remember was my name being screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sad chapter, a lot of death, but don't worry. This isn't the end. If people know me, which most don't, ahem, I can't stand sad endings! I know it sounds sappy, but I can't help it! See ya next chapter, and hopefully an epilouge, along with the sequal preview! 


	12. super sayian

Chapter 12 or 13......you be the judge! And just for fun......guess who this point of veiw is. I'm not telling! ^.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I felt this ever surrounding darkness enclose around my body like a cold pond when stepping inside for the first time. So cold...........The ice like droplets turn to tiny daggers piercing every part of my body, exploding in pain. Then my body felt like it was on fire, but nothing could damage this feeling I was feeling. Loss.....anger.........fear..........sadness.........all of these feelings and more I can't decifer. Tears....hot burning tears scourching my face like hot burning lava. Suddenly, darkness clouds my vision, blocking every thought & every emotion. Is this what death feels like? Or is this something else? In the darkness, I see a sort of light. It's electrifying yet gentle at the same time. It calls for my soul to come forth. My very soul beckons it as well. We come closer & closer until we practically share each other's breath.  
  
Suddenly, I feel the pain.......of a million daggers piercing my very soul causing me to call out in anguishing pain. I felt my body practically explode, yet remain perfectly stable. I felt my eyes go black and change again. My hair falls freely, like waves on an endless stream. But my body feels a bursting power, none like I had ever felt in my entire life time. This power was flowing out of me, electrifying anything that stood in the way. I finally open my eyes to see frieghtened faces around me, especially on that lizard freak. A spark went through my brain when I thought about my lover's & prince's killer. Their killer........I must make him pay.........I felt my thoughts go as I cooled my mind for the final battle. My councious mind slipped then, making me feel this spark flow through my finger tips, building...accumulating boundless energy into my palms. Endless energy building in my palms. My hands light up like a flame, glowing brightly, causing my hands to burn and weep crimson. My hands move in fluid motions, gathering energy and then.....releasing them. The release was so powerful, yet extremely sastifiying to hear. Screams are heard, but I don't care. They deserve what happened to them. They murdered my love, my loyalty, my heritage........my everything...........they deserve to suffer! Just like I have!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
I feel so consumed with darkness and cold............I have no idea where I am. The haunting silence......the endless darkness.......the feeling of loss & regret......I am scared. I want to be held by my loved ones again......to feel warmth........to feel love........to hear gentle voices............to see smiling faces...........to smell the essense of my lover........  
  
I feel frozen.......my heart closed off to the world..........loss & regret consume me......hurt...........pain.........sadness...............falling........... .deeper......... darker.........colder............My body has left to a warmer place....but my soul still remains......to feel............loss................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* The power explodes within me, consuming my every part................my every being......... my body weeping crimson sorrow, causing more pain to erupt all around me. My body moves in fluid motions, striking in every direction possible. Screams of anguish reach my heightened senses but that doesn't matter. There is only one that would sastify my lust for pain and revenge. I come closer........inch by inch......foot by foot.........mile by mile......until I feel his presense lingering inside this reality.........soiling this dimension. I feel the power even greater than before, burning my hands liqiufied with crimson stains. The power consumes my concious,taking over my mind until I feel the spark take over. I slash.......over & over.........left & right......up and down until I feel my mind seep into darkness........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -The End? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -NOT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I suddenly wake up surrounded by grass. Green & soft. Wait.........wasn't I on Frieza's ship?  
  
"Hey! 'Bout time you woke up!" a voice behind me called.  
  
"Uhhhhh?"I said, feeling like my hands were on fire and every muscle in my body ached and cried it's protest as I tried to move.  
  
"I would do that if I were you," the voice said again, "you just fought the battle of your life, so moving wouldn't be smart."  
  
I recongized the voice belonged to Goku and I sighed. What just happened?  
  
"Man, that ws so totally awesome!" Goku suddenly, causing me to question him.  
  
"You!" he said with the biggest grin on his face I had ever seen,"what you did up there was so totally cool!"  
  
"What did I do? My memory is a little fuzzy," I said, a headache coming over me when I tried to recall what happen.  
  
"It was way passed extreme. Your hair turned golden and your eyes turned aqua green and you were surrounded by this electrifying aura. Power then started emitting from your hands, making them bleed, but what an attack! You took out 1000 of Frieza's best men in one sweep! Then you saw Frieza cowering in fear and you starting attacking him left and right like there was no tomorrow! It was an awesome fight!"  
  
I sighed contently, knowing I had fought well. But then I remember the reason I had transformed. My love and prince were gone and there was nothing I could do.  
  
"Dude, you okay? you looked happy for a second then your mood just did a 180," Goku asked, concerned.  
  
I sighed again.  
  
"Kiara & Vegeta-sama are gone. How can live without my prince or my love?"  
  
"Simple," Goku said, surprising me, "just ask Shenlong to bring them back to life."  
  
I had thought Goku was really strange before.....but now I thought he was nuts. How can I person bring back a life? Or two at that? I voiced my thoughts to the spiky-haired man.  
  
"Shenlong is not a person," Goku said, "he's a magical dragon that grants 1 wish when you gather the 7 magical dragonballs that summon him."  
  
I looked at him like he was crazy. Magical dragons? Seven dragonballs? Granting wishes? Sounds a bit farfetched. Goku then gave me a senzu bean, curing me of my injuries. I then noticed 7 orange balls sitting peacefully next to us. On each ball were stars, ranging from one to seven. I looked at Goku questioningly.  
  
"Those, my friend, would be the dragonballs. I collected them while you were out," Goku said, flashing one of his everlasting grins.  
  
He then stood up and chanted and called out "Shenlong!" at the end. Suddenly, the sky darkened and a brilliant flash of lighting striking the sky. Then, to my surprise, a long, green dragon emerged from the sky and stood proudly where the dragonballs rested.  
  
"What is your wish?" The dragon bellowed, startling the very air around it.  
  
"O Mighty Shenlong!" Goku called out clearly & stately, "My wish is for you to bring back these two people behind me from the dead!"  
  
"It is done!" Shenlong yelled, his eyes glowing a crimson shade.  
  
I look behind me to see the bodies of Vegeta-sama & Kiara glowing a bright red. Goku had brought them back from the ship? I looked to the spiky-haired man, giving me the thumbs up and winking. The second time I turned was when I heard grunting behind me, to see Vegeta-sama sitting up and rubbing his head as if sore.  
  
"What the!? I thought I was dead?" he said, wondering aloud if he had finally gone crazy.  
  
It was hard for me not to smile, and then I looked to Kiara, slowly opening her eyes. I run over to her, see her eyes open softly. She blinked.  
  
"Radditz?" she asked, me returning a nod of approval.  
  
She then sat up quickly and tightly embrace me around my neck, sobbing softly.  
  
"I thought I lost you forever......" she said, crying into my shoulder.  
  
I gently wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her hair. After everything that has happened, I surprised she hasn't done this sooner. And I'm also surprised I don't want to break down and cry as well. Nearly losing everything again nearly tore me in two, but it was really lucky that I manage to supress reality itself by bringing back the dead. It felt like I was a god, messing with destiny itself. Am I doing something thatcould damage the entire universe....or is something else pulling the strings of destiny? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End? For this epic chapter, yes, but not for this story. Next is the epilouge, and a preview of the next chapter of My boyfriend is from space epic. The next epic chapter is called 'Paper Flowers' 


	13. Epiloguge

Welcome to the 'My boyfriend is from space' epiloguge. At the end there will be a chapter preview of the next epic chapter of this story called 'Paper Flowers' I also found this very weird, but if you listen to the song 'Your not alone!' From Final Fantasy XI, you can see this chapter goes right along with it. The song itself doesn't need lyrics but it goes with the chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's been a year since the incident with Frieza. I am glad, because me, Radditz, or anyone doesn't want to suffer from the hands of that monster again. I am currently 17 years old, a little taller, though I could never meet up with Radditz. It seems so long since being space by myself, or even being at home on Earth. Though I see the world differently than I did back then. I am still considered a child, but my mind has aged decades. I smile at lot less, my eyes have grown colder, and my trust has gone down considerably. Every night, I wake up in a cold sweat, screaming as if in physical pain. The nightmare still haunts me.....of being taken without any consent. Twice. Without any form of barrier or protection, I was just a weak little girl. My tears, refusing to be dried. My breath too quick to slow down. It seems nothing could supress my feelings of torment and pain.  
  
"Aibou?" a voice said behind me.  
  
I turn to see Radditz, eyes burning with concern. I had feared he would wake up, but he has every single time my nightmares have occured. He saw my tears again and gently embraced me, drying the liquid of sadness. I know why he does this, mainly because of the sayian bond. He knows what I see and wants to help. It's hard for me to get a good nights rest nowadays. Evil just seems to plague my fevered mind since that day I was rape by that monsterous being.  
  
"It happened again Radditz," I said softly, still not fully awake and still very upset.  
  
He sighed sadly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and standing up. I had asked him to sleep beside for some time now because I was too frightened to sleep by myself. It made me feel safer knowing he was nearby when I needed him. He got me a glass of water and told me to drink it, to make me calm down. I was still shaking as if I was freezing to death and taking quick gasps of air to try and ease my racing heart. I gladly took the water and sipped it, calming down a little bit. I downed the rest and set the glass on a night stand beside the bed.  
  
"Feeling better?" Radditz asked softly.  
  
"A little," I said, pulling my knees up to my chest.  
  
Radditz sat beside me, gently stroking my cheek. His eyes were lighted by the moonlight coming from the window, making them shine. I had to look away because they were so beautiful.  
  
"Aibou?" he asked, confused as to when I turned away.  
  
"You don't deserve me Radditz. Your too good for me," I said looking down softly.  
  
"What in all of the universe gave you that idea?" he asked, surprise.  
  
"I wake you up with a nightmare every night since we came home. Many people have taken advantage of my virginity and you just couldn't do anything about it. I could have stopped them but I was too weak to try. I'm just a weak little kid Radditz, I don't deserve you..."  
  
"Kiara would you quit beating yourself up like that? I have every right to have you as my life partner as the next and you have every right to me. And your not weak. Fate can't be helped, but maybe, after all of this hardship has made you into a better person. You know, I heard once that for every bad thing that happens to you, a good thing will happen ten fold later on. Maybe after your nightmares have subsided, something will happen for the better. I don't know what, but something will happen."  
  
"Tell me one good thing that has happened to me Radditz. Name just one."  
  
"You found me. You help me while I was injured, you were returned to you grandparents, the universe is rid of an evil tyrant, you found a lot of good friends and you've grown up a lot in the past year. Everyone can sense that."  
  
"That was more than one."  
  
"I know, I was just thinking about the rest incase I didn't convince you," he then kissed me on the forehead.  
  
"Why do you always seem to know everything Radditz?"  
  
"Well, I don't know everything. But I do know that you shouldn't call yourself something your not. I learned that long ago and it has let me gain a lot of knowledge. Maybe you could too."  
  
This time, he kissed me on the lips, tender like they always are. How can he be so wise yet so young at the same time. 'Wisdom comes with age' I heard once, so why is he so young yet as wise as an older man way beyond his years? I sighed and decided to think about it later. Right now, a pair of lips were calling mine to be connected with it's mate. I sighed again and laid back against my pillows, feeling the sweet lips capture mine and I fall into a blissful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short, but sweet! ^.^ The real end of 'My boyfriend is from Space' and now is the moment you all have been waiting for! Well maybe not but hey! Here is a preview of the next chapter of 'My Boyfriend is from Space' epic called 'Paper Flowers'  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
After class, I walked towards the bus, when I grabbed by the scruff of my neck and nearly pushed to the ground. I rubbed my sore bottom and looked to see who pulled me down. It was Colleen again.  
  
"You still didn't answer my question," she said, furious.  
  
I stood up, brushed myself off and looked her straight in the eye. Just like I did when Freeza captured me.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you anything about who that was. It's not any of your business anyway," I said calmly, and picked up my stuff again.  
  
You know, those fake nails can really hurt when scratched upon a face. Students were gathering all around,shouting 'Fight! Fight!' or 'Whoop her sorry excuse for an ass.' I like that last one. Standing proud, letting nothing get to me, I turned around and waited calmly for the first move.  
  
"You don't have to go through this just to find out who took me to school this morning," I said.  
  
"Just watch me," She said, coming directly towards me.  
  
Some students moved out of the way, while I stood perfectly still and blocked her on coming blow. I had learned a thing or two from Radditz. Hold your ground until the last possible moment and don't let your opponont get the better of you.  
  
"What? How can you just stand there?" the blonde prep said, surprised at my coolness.  
  
"Simple," I said, "your not much of a challenge. I'm not in the mood to fight anyone, so just leave."  
  
I picked up my books and got onto the bus. I put my hand onto my scratched and felt a bit of blood. Who knew that fake nails could be so dangerous? I took out a tissue and cleared off a bit of the blood. Ouch.  
  
The bus had finally reached my home where Radditz was obediantly waiting for me.  
  
"Aibou? What happened to your face?" he asked, concered.  
  
"A cat got me...." I said sarcastically.  
  
"That must have been some cat. I didn't even know that cats wore nail polish," he said, with the same kind of tone I used previously.  
  
I stuck my tounge out at him, showing my bitterness at the moment.  
  
"Real mature, how about getting that a bandage before it get's worse or something?" he said, scooping me into his arms.  
  
I sighed and decided he was right. I pulled out a tissue and put over my sore cheek. I'm definatly going to be feeling this one in the morning. Once we got back to the house, Radditz got a cool washcloth, and started to gently rub the bits of blood off of my cheek, stinging a bit. Next thing I knew, I felt warm lips on my cheek.  
  
"A kiss to make to it all better," I heard him say, "now are you going to tell me what really happened?"  
  
"I got into a fight," I said, sighing.  
  
"On the first day? Dang.......that didn't happen back home."  
  
"You mean your school never had fights?"  
  
"No, we had fights, we just waited until the second day, then we fight."  
  
I felt a major sweatdrop forming on my head. He then got comfortable and got ready as if I was going to tell as story.  
  
"Any particular reason this fight was started?"  
  
"To be honest, I'm not sure what her problem was.."  
  
"Ooooo Cat fight!" Radditz said, getting excited.  
  
"She had wanted to know badly who you are," I said.  
  
"Me?" he said, pointing to himself.  
  
"Yeah, apparently everyone wanted to know 'the guy that literally flew you to school.' Some more than others," I said, absentmindly touching my cheek, wincing.  
  
Radditz took my hand away and kissed the cheek again.  
  
"Sometimes touching can make an injury hurt worse," he said softly.  
  
I stared into deep onyx eyes, taking comfort in their cool depths.  
  
"I just didn't wanted people to find out about you and give us some unwanted attention. People would be flocking here by the hour, want who you are and story of your life. We may never get any time to ourselves without everyone and their cousin knowing about it."  
  
I felt a soft, fuzzy tail around my waist and well-toned arms around my shoulders.  
  
"I'll make sure that doesn't happen, aibou," he said, rubbing my uninjured cheek. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~* 


End file.
